Yu-Gi-Oh! 7D's New Threats Book 1 Pre-Hall of Fame Tournament
by Moonlion 1994
Summary: Full summary inside warning contains incest between Leo & Luna
1. Prologue

Yu-Gi-Oh! 7D's New Threat Book 1 Hall of Fame Tournament

SUMMARY: When Yusei and the other signers learn that there is a seventh signer plus the Earthbound Immortal returning some as gods and the Crimson Dragon has siblings one blue dragon and one green dragon its up to Yusei, Leo, Luna, Jack, Akiza, & Crow to find the seventh signer of the Crimson Dragon and Eight Earthbound Gods, Seven Sapphire Signers and Seven Emerald Signers. Warning incest between Leo & Luna. As for other ships Yusei & Akiza, Jack & Carly, Crow & Sherry

Disclamer I Own Nothing Of Yugioh DM, GX, 5D's, Zexal, Arc-V, Or Vrains

But I Do Own The Plot And OCs

(Prologue)

Yusei Fudo was building the new Ener-D reactors all over the world, as head of the research division for Kaiba Corp his day is always busy. Then a beeping noise catches Yusei's attention.

"What the..." He thought to himself, "Theses readings are off the charts." Yusei said as he reached for the phone after a few rings a voice came through the other end.

"hello?" The voice said.

"Hey Randle its Yusei tell our other branches to turn off their reactors, I'm getting huge spikes from the New Domino City location and it could lead to another zero reverse." Yusei said.

"On it." Randle said and hung up.

Before Yusei could call another person, the phone rang

"Hello?"

Meanwhile at New Domino Duel Academy, Luna Powers was meeting up with her twin brother Leo for lunch and to confess her feelings for him. Ever since she read his diary she realizes that him being not his hyper out going self was not Leo's style. As Luna got closer to where she was supposed to meet up with Leo, she heard banging noises coming from inside one of the lockers, knowing which one it was she walked over to Leo's locker and opened it, Leo came falling out of it five seconds later.

"Let me guess Sly again?"

"I was getting my science text book, when he asked me about my Life Stream Dragon card-" Leo was cut off by Luna completing his sentence.

"And he stole it and locked you in our locker" Luna said furiously "And let me guess he insaulted your intelligents." Luna start walking with Leo in tow.

"Um where are we going?" Leo asked.

"To Get your card back." Luna answered. "Um I have a confession to make," she said getting Leo's attention "Remember last night when you were looking for your diary," Luna asked as Leo nodded "Well you see I kinda read it, and before get mad I only read the part where you have a big crush on me, that started since we defeated Devack and it grew up to the point when we defeated Zone, and well I just want to know if you meant what you wrote?" Luna asked as she saw the look on Leo's face go from mad to embarrassed to pale.

"I meant every word. " Leo said. As he looked down at his feet.

"Leo, I feel the same way." Luna said as Leo looked up at Luna.

"You do?!" Leo said shocked.

"Yup." Luna said then dropped her voice to a whisper. "I understand you want to kiss me right now, but let's get your Life Stream Dragon card back first, and when we get home we can kiss all we want." She added

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Dome Jack Atlas has just defeated his opponent on the track and, after the victory lap he pull up to the press and got off of Phoenix Whirlwind

"Jack are you prepared for your next duel against your former teammate Crow Hogan?" A press member asked.

"To answer your question Carly, only if Crow is ready to lose." Jack said, and the crowd starts chanting Jack's name.

Meanwhile at New Domino University Akiza Izinski is studying hard to become a doctor. Akiza was walking down the hallway towards her duel runner, when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Akiza said.

"Hey, Akiza it's me Yusei, I was wondering if you had some free time to hang out?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, I have free time but I'm surprised you're asking me out on a date." Akiza said teasingly.

"W-well I-I..." Yusei stuttered.

"Just pick me up as seven" Akiza said.

Meanwhile at the London Dome Crow Hogan Is Becoming a big name. Having defeated the best duelist in England he is becoming the best turbo duelist in the world and is just outside the top five. "Watch out Jack because when I get back to the U.S. you're going down."

-Ps. No Flames I am new


	2. Chapter 1A Date And an Invitation part 1

Chapter 1 A Date And an Invitation part 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but I own the plot

Yusei Fudo was building the new Ener-D reactors all over the world, as head of the research division for Kaiba Corp his day is always busy. Then a beeping noise catches Yusei's attention.

"What the..." He thought to himself, "Theses readings are off the charts." Yusei said as he reached for the phone after a few rings a voice came through the other end.

"hello?" The voice said.

"Hey Randle its Yusei tell our other branches to turn off their reactors, I'm getting huge spikes from the New Domino City location and it could lead to another zero reverse." Yusei said.

"On it." Randle said and hung up.

Before Yusei could call another person, the phone rang

"Hello?" Yusei asked.

"Hey, Yusei long time no hear." The voice said.

Yusei was racking his brain trying to figure out who he was talking to until it clicked. "Tenzen man it really has been a long time, what's up?" Yusei said.

"Well you see I'm on an expedition in Peru, and I stumbled onto something that involves the Crimson Dragon, and I need you and the others to come down so I can explain everything in person." Tenzen said

" Okay, I'll give everyone a call and we'll be down there to meet up with you." Yusei said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon bye." Tenzen said hanging up.

Yusei Hung up his end and dialed Akiza's number. Meanwhile at New Domino University Akiza Izinski is studying hard to become a doctor having just finnished up her test. Akiza was walking down the hallway towards her duel runner, when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Akiza said.

"Hey, Akiza it's me Yusei, I was wondering if you had some free time to hang out?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, I have free time but I'm surprised you're asking me out on a date." Akiza said teasingly.

"W-well I-I..." Yusei stuttered.

"Just pick me up as seven" Akiza said. When she hung up she quickly got to her duel runner and drove back to her place to get ready.

Back With Yusei.*gulp* "I hope I don't screw up my first date..." Yusei Thought to himself as, he walked to the Director Lazar's office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice on the otherside ofthe door said, and Yusei entered through the double doors. "Ah, Yusei. I'm glad you came by please have a seat." The purple haired man said

"I heard you needed to see me." Yusei Replied.

"Well, I heard that you wanted the ener-d reacters shut down, I just wanted to hear what happed." Lazar said. And Yusei filled him in about what he discovered and the call from Tenzen, Lazar's Face went from shocked to scared. "Very well I'll give you a couple weeks off, I just hope we don't have the dark signers to worry about again." Lazar said "Oh and before you go I have something to give you" Lazar added as he handed Yusei A gold colored evenolpe.

"The Hall Of Fame Tournamet?" Yusei asked.

"Everything will be explained When You Get Back." Lazar Said.

Back with Akiza she just got back to her house. "Mom I'm home." Akiza said.

"Kay I'm, in livingroom looing through some family albums" Mrs. Izinski said, which got Akiza's attention

"Family albums?" Akiza asked as she sat down on the couch as her mother looked through some of them

"Yeah I figured I would stroll down memory lane" Mrs. Izinski said as she continued to flip through until Akiza saw something that caught her eye.

"Okay I know one of them is me but who is the other?" Akiza asked as the picture she saw was of her mother in the hospital bed with two babies in her arms, while Heido stood in frame with one arm around his wive. Mrs Izinski looked at where her daughter was looking.

"Oh Thats you on the left and you're twin sister on the right her name is Alexa." Mrs Izinski said

"How come I didn't meet her?" Akiza asked

"Well you see she was kidnaped shortly after this photo was takened" Mrs. Izinski said sadly and changed the subject "But enough about that how was your day?"

Akiza Didn't want to dop the subject but did for her mother's sake and explained everything that happed today.

"I knew it I told you he liked you" Mrs. Izinski said

"Yeah I just wasn't sure because he was always working on his duel runner" Akiza said

"Tell you what go shower and get ready for your date and I'll help you with your hair after words." Mrs. Izinski said

A Few hours later Akiza came out of the shower and was wearing a red dress that stopped at her knees she went downstairs and looked at the clock that read 6:30 she quickly took a look out the window and saw a red and white duel runner coming up the drive. She took the stairs two at time aaaathen went in two the livingroom

"He's here." Akiza said

"Don't worry your father is keeping him busy." Mrs Izinski said.

Meanwhile back with Yusei he just pulled up to the front door on his duel runner. Shutting off Yusei looked up to see Heido Izinski Senator of New Domino City Florida

"Hello Yusei, I Just found out you asked my daughter out on a date so I'm going to lay down some ground rules-" Hiedo said until he was interupted by Akiza

"Dad realax and don't I'll be back by eleven" Akiza said as she kissed her father on the cheek, she then walked over to yusei and noticed the he was dressed in a blue button up t-shirt and dress pants and shoes "Well, Well You Dressed Up Nicely" Akiza said to Yusei

"Thanks, Martha helped me." Yusei Replied as Akiza got on the back of Yusei's duel runner. He Looked over to Heido "Don't worry I'll have Her back by ten-thirty" Yusei said as he got on the duel runner and once akiza's arms were wrapped around his waist making sure she had her helmet on he put his and drove off.

There Was a knock at the door

*Me* "Come In"

and two green haired twins walked in

"Its About Time?" the male twin said

*Me* "Sorry Leo, Luna forgot to let you in."

*Luna* Dont about it but the prologue could be explained first though

*Leo* If you want me to i could clear a few things up

*Me* nah i got it okay so each protion of the prologue is at different parts of the day so everything will be explained at some point. also this story takes place one year after Z-one is defeated"

*Luna* Again Moonlion 1994 is still new to this whole thing so no flames please

*Leo* Not Unless there- Leo was cut of by Luna's hand over his mouth

*Luna* No Spoilers


	3. Chapter 2A Date And An Invitation part 2

Chapter 2 A Date And an Ivitation part 2

*Leo* Okay so in this chapter we get to see how Yusei & Akiza's Date Turn Out?

*Me* Thats the plan

*Luna* So when do me and Leo make an appearance?

*Me* Chapter 3 I Belive

*Leo* I'll do the disclamer, Moonlion 1994 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Yusei & Akiza just pulled up to the restaurant, Akiza got off the duel runner followed by Yusei

"I know it's not the best restaurant for the first date, but belive me the food is good." Yusei said.

"Don't worry Yusei, I belive you." Akiza said, looking at the name called ' _Hungry Hamburger_ '.

"The owner used to teach at Duel Academy where Jaden Yuki used to go to." Yusei said.

"Realy?" Akiza said suprised, as her and Yusei entered the restaurant and seated by the window. A few seconds later a wairess who looked strikingly similar to Akiza came up to handed them their menus.

"Welcome to The Hungry Hamburger, my name is Alexa and I'll bey your waitress this evening, our tonights special is prime rib topped with mushrooms and gravy and a salad on the side." Alexa said then added "I'll be back take down your orders." Alexa said leavingand as she left Akiza's face looked liked she'd seen a ghost.

Noticing how pale she was Yusei spoke up "You ok Akiza?" Yusei asked. Shaking her head she looked over at Yusei.

"Yeah it's just our waitress look so similar to me is all." Akiza said.

"Alexa?" Yusei asked thinking about it now "Yeah she does look like you, but for now lets order our food and then talk abuot it later?" Yusei suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Akiza said, opening the menu and looking over the options and few minutes later Alexa came back.

"So you're dink order?" Alexa asked .

"I'll have a sprite."Akiza said.

"Same Here." Yusei said as Alexa wrote dowon the order for drinks.

"Okay two sprites coming up." Alexa siad and left fo fill the order.

"Hum... I think I'll have spaghetti and meatballs." Akiza said. Looking over the menu, as Yusei found a more romantic option of the same meal. Just as they put down the menus Alexa came back with the drinks.

"So, what will it be?" Alexa said as she pulled out the note pad. Akiza was about to place her order in but Yusei spoke up first.

"We'll have the couple special of the spaghetti and meatballs please." Yusei said. taking Akiza by surprise.

"Very well." Alexa said as she took the menus back, and went to fill the order.

"You didn't have to do that Yusei."Akiza said.

"I know but I wanted to." Yusei said as he tried to figure a way to explain how he truely felt about Akiza. "I know I never really said anything like this sooner, and I know i should have." Yusei said taking Akiza's hands in his own causing her to blush.

 _'Is he really going to ask me to be his girlfriend?'_ Akiza thought to herself excitedly.

"Akiza what I'm trying to say is would you be my girlfriend?" Yusei asked.

Not wanting to interup anybody else who is eating their food, Akiza dropped her voice to a whisper "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Akiza said as Alexa came up with their food quickly seperating their hands form each others and Alexa put the food on the table and quickly walked away. as soon as she left Akiza spoke up "You know I have the strangest feeling that you asking me to be you're girlfriend, was not what you wanted to talk about so whats on your mind?" Akiza asked as Yusei picked up his fork.

Yusei sighed, sure Akiza hasn't knowed him as long like Jack and Crow have but, she can figure out that something was up. Yusei explained what happened to Akiza as to how his day went as Akiza was eating her share of the food. After he was done Akiza put her fork down.

"So let me get this straight, you think the new ener-d project could go into another zero reverse? So you had all of the other branches shut off their reactors including New Domino City's and the you get a call from Tenze who you have not seen since the first signer vs dark signer war? and he wants all of the signers down in Peru as soon as possible? " Akiza asked as Yusei nodded.

"Look I understand that its a lot to take in but he sounded pretty urgent on the phone." Yusei said.

"Lets finish dinner then I'll give you my answer." Akiza said. As they twirled the spaghetti around their forks and just like in _the Lady and the Tramp_ they both wound up getting the same long noodle which ended in a kiss. They both parted in five seconds blushing, Akiza then started to giggle.

"I'll admit even if it is for five seconds you an exalt kisser." Akiza said teasingly.

"Uh thanks I think." Yusei said blushing even harder. After the hole kiss thing Yusei and Akiza finished their spaghetti and meatballs, and Alexa came back with the check. Yusei pulled out his wallet from his pocket and as he did his Hall of Fame Tournament invitation fell to the floor which Akiza noticed and picked it up.

"Hall of Fame Tournament? What's that?" Akiza asked.

"Huh? Oh that I have no idea lazar just handed it to me and never explained what it was about." Yusei explained.

"Mmm...That is weird." Akiza said. as Yusei paid the check Yusei and Akiza left the restaurant. and hopped on Yusei's duel runner and rode down to New Domino Park for a walk

"So have you heard from Leo & Luna" Yusei asked as they walked though the park.

"Yeah, I have they talked things out with their parents and they asked to stay in New Domino City. I think they said they stayed in London for a week." Akiza said. "Plus I got a call from their parents a couple of days ago they wanted to talk to me in a few months in person." She added

"Huh, thats odd i got a call from the twins parent as well and said the samething to me." Yusei said. As they walked Yusei thought e=he saw two heads of green hair "Call me crazy but I think I see them." Yusei said as pointed to the twins who were kissing each other

"Yeah its them alright but why are they kissing each other?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know but I'm glad we spotted them befor someone else did" Yusei said, as he and Akiza walked up to them

"What time is it?" Akiza asked whispering.

"Nine o'clock and their lucky we spotted them before someone else did."Yusei said.

"I agree." Akiza said.

*Leo* I thought we weren't supposed to show up until the next chapter.

*Luna* Yeah same here

*Me* I Figured it would be easier and faster to do ith this way plus you two can explain your part in chaper 3

*Leo* Oh well make sure you review and no flames


	4. Chapter 3 Explainations part 1

Chapter 3 Explainations Part 1

*Leo* So how long is this chapter exactly

*Luna* Why do you want to know that?

*Leo* Because i'm curious

*Me* Um good question I'll check

*Yusei* For now just read the chapter because I really want to know why you two think it's okay for you two to be dating each other?

*Akiza* Same Here

*Luna I"ll do the disclaimer Moonlion 1994 does not own Yugioh 5D's Or Their characters but he does own his OCs

Yusei and Akiza walked up to the twins

"Hows the make out session you two?" Yusei asked causing Leo and Luna to jump away fom each other with their hearts beating really fast.

"Do you have any idea how scared we were." Leo Said

"We'll To be fair you two were making out in a public park at nine at night" Akiza said "Care to explain"

"Yeah good idea Luna you explain and I'll meet you back at the house." Leo said backing away from Yusei and Akiza, but Luna tackled him to the ground.

"Oh no you don't you're staying here and explaining what going on beteew us as well!" Luna said.

*sigh*"Fine" Leo said sighing in defeat "Where do you want us to start?" Leo asked as he and Luna got up fom the ground.

"Well I guess London will do first." Yusei said.

"Hold on I'm going to let my dad know that I'm going to spend the night at the twins place" Akiza she walked away from the group... Five minutes later she came back "He said it was okay."

"Great a babysitter." Leo mumbled under his breath causing Luna to elbow him in the ribs.

"Anyways we might as well start"Luna said.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Leo and Luna arived at their new appartment in London after reading the address they walked upt two the scenods floor. when they got to the door to the appartment there was a note taped to it Luna took it off the door and read it._

 _"Dear Leo & Luna, sorry we couldn't be here to welcome you to London our jobs called saying we needed to go back for now just unpack and pick a room for yourselves by the way the key is in the envolope." Luna Read._

 _"I told you they wouldn't be here." Leo said as Luna took the key out of the envolope and unlocked the door._

 _"Leo I know you're upset believe me I am too but lets wait untill they get back from work the we can explain our feelings for moving out and want to go back to New Domino City, but scince we're here let just make the most of it." Luna said as Leo sat on the couch fuming. Luna went over to her brother sat next to him picking up the tv remote she start channel surfing when she couldn't find anything she turned off the tv. "nothing on" Luna said trying to get her brother to at least talk to her. until she heard a soft snoring she looked at the clock and saw the time 'Guess I cant blame him it's twelve thirty inthe morning' Luna thought to herself kicking off her shoes she snuggled in to her twin and went to sleep._

 _the next day it was saturday and one o'clock in the afternoon. Luna looked up and noticed that they were covered by a blanket and that they somehow changed postitions in their sleep her head was on Leo's Chest and his arm was around her waist._

 _"Luna I love you more than anyone else in the world"Leo whispered in his sleep and Luna couldn't help but over hear 'I must of dreamed what I just heard or something' Luna thought as she got up causing Leo to wake up and stretched his arms and legs._

 _"Good afternoon to you too, Leo" Luna said._

 _"Good afternoon, Luna-" Leo was going to say more until Luna shushed him. They both heard a slight argument coming from the back bedroom_

 _"I'm Telling you Lyra, Leo And Luna need to know the truth about us not being their parents!" A male voice said_

 _"Lucas I just can't do that! Who in their right mind would belive that duel monster spirits are the real parent of my kids!?" The female voice said as she open the door to their bedroom and saw Leo and Luna staring at them "Um Good afternoon Leo, Luna" The woman with black hair and silver eyes said and A man with blonde hair and purple eyes came out of the room after her._

 _"Hi-" The man said but was cut off by Leo_

 _"Oh no! you guysdo not get to act all innocent in the letter we got from you in new Domino City you two both said you would be here after our trip to here. But instead you both were at work again so me and Luna basicly waisted our time packing our stuff to move out here and -" Leo said but cut off by Luna_

 _"Leo stop! the only thing I want to know is what we just heard about Duel Monster spirits Really being our parents" Luna said. As they both looked at Lucas and Lyra. Lucas spoe up first._

 _"Luna, Leo's Right we did say we would be here but scince we weren't you to can choose if you want us to live here or New Domino City and Luna yes it's true your parents are indeed Duel Monsters spirits I cant explain right now but everything will be I promise."Lucas said_

 _"Well its agood thing we packed for a weeks stay because me and Luna are going back to New Domino City, Florida. " Leo said_

 _"Leo, you do know your sister has a mind of her own right" Lyra said in a stern tone_

 _"Actually me and Leo were talked it over and we are only staying for a week." Luna said giving her mom a sad smile._

 _"Okay I'll pack our stuff in a couple of months but that wasn't the only news to be shared" Lucas said looking at Lyra who grinned hapily_

 _"Leo, Luna you two are about to be older siblings" Lyra said_

 _(End Flashback)_

"So Thats why you guys came back?" Akiza asked confused

"Kinda but we also didn't want to leave our friends" Luna said

"Okay but I know there is more to the story" Yusei said as Leo nodded

"Yeah It picks today actually" Leo said

 _(Flashback)_

 _The bell to duel Academy rang for students to go to their next class, Leo was at his locker getting his science book when Sly came up to the side of him._

 _"Hey Leo, I 've been hearing rumors flying around that you have a new card, and I'm Just wondering if its true" Sly said as Leo fished out his deck and pulled out his Life Stream Dragon card_

 _"You mean this one?"Leo asked as he held Life Stream Dragon's Card and Sly snatched it out of Leo's hand_

 _"Thanks for the new card morron" Sly said_

 _"Hey give me back my card Sly!" Leo said_

 _"Mmm... let me think about that Hugo what do you say" Sly asked as a big guy appeared behind Leo. He wearing the male New Domino Duel Academy uniform he has red eyes and silver hair. Leo Gulped and turned around._

 _"Hugo, hey-"Leo said but before he could finnished his sentince Hugo punched him in the gut and through him in his own lockerand shut the door._

 _Meanwhile with Luna was meeting up with her twin brother Leo for lunch and to confess her feelings for him. Ever since she read his diary she realizes that him being not his hyper out going self was not Leo's style. As Luna got closer to where she was supposed to meet up with Leo, she heard banging noises coming from inside one of the lockers, knowing which one it was she walked over to Leo's locker and opened it, Leo came falling out of it five seconds later._

 _"Let me guess Sly again?"_

 _"I was getting my science text book, when he asked me about my Life Stream Dragon card-" Leo was cut off by Luna completing his sentence._

 _"And he stole it and locked you in our locker" Luna said furiously "And let me guess he insulted your intelligents." Luna start walking with Leo in tow._

 _"Um where are we going?" Leo asked._

 _"To Get your card back." Luna answered. "Um I have a confession to make," she said getting Leo's attention "Remember last night when you were looking for your diary," Luna asked as Leo nodded "Well you see I kinda read it, and before get mad I only read the part where you have a big crush on me, that started since we defeated Devack and it grew up to the point when we defeated Zone, and well I just want to know if you meant what you wrote?" Luna asked as she saw the look on Leo's face go from mad to embarrassed to pale._

 _"I meant every word. " Leo said. As he looked down at his feet._

 _"Leo, I feel the same way." Luna said as Leo looked up at Luna._

 _"You do?!" Leo said shocked._

 _"Yup." Luna said then dropped her voice to a whisper. "I understand you want to kiss me right now, but let's get your Life Stream Dragon card back first, and when we get home we can kiss all we want." She added_

 _"Okay, but befor we confront Sly You know our old grade school bully Hugo with Silver hair and red eyes?" Leo asked_

 _"Yeah he's still in juvy" Luna asked but by looking at Leo's face she could see that she was wrong "He's out isn't he?" Luna asked and when her twin nodded his head that was all she needed to know._

 _(End flashback)_

"So wait you have a diary?" Yusei asked Leo as they walked back to the twins house.

"I Can't belive you've had a crush on you're own sister since the dark signer war or the fact that you had a crushon you're brother since after you lost to Lester" Akiza said causing the twins to blush

"Hey at least we didn't beat around the bush with each other like you two did for what three years?" Luna said causing Akiza and Yusei to blush

"Wait you two are officially a couple now?" Leo asked "Man what took you two so long?" He added

*Me* and done with part one

*Leo* This might be your longest chapter yet

"Luna* I can't wait for Chapter 4

*Yusei* Let me guess-

*Akiza* Why can't he talk

*Me* Because what ever Yusei was about to say would be a spoiler

*The Twins* Please review and no flames


	5. Chapter 4 Expainations Part 2

Chapter 4 Explainations Part 2

*Me* Okay so the flashback duel will soon start

*Leo* Yes cant wait

*Yusei* So how exactly does this part 2 go

*Luna* It's a tag duel chapter

*Akiza* That would make sence

*Jack* Moonlion 1994 Does not own Yugioh 5D's

*Me* When did you get here? (Talking to Jack)

*Jack* I Got impatient and kick the door in (Pointing to the door)

*Me* That door was too weak anyways so you can fix it

Leo, Luna, Akiza and Yusei who iswalking his duel along the street just got back to the twins house in the tops. Once Leo and Luna were sitting on their beds Yusei spoke up

"Okay so you both have a elementy school bully Named Hugo and he punched you Leo, in the gut and then throws you in to your own locker but, not before Sly take Life Stream Dragon from you" Yusei aske as the twins nodded

"Okay then what happened?" Akiza asked

 _(Flashback)_

 _The twins hunted down Sly and Hugo, to get Leo's Life Stream Dragon card back and they heard a lot of cursing coming from the gym. Walking in they spotted Dexter and Patty quickly walking over to them and Leo tapping Dexter on the shoulder thus getting his attention._

 _"Whats going on?" Leo asked_

 _"Sly is trying to summon an new monster he got but he's having trouble with it" Dexter said_

 _"Really?" Luna asked_

 _"Yup and Hugo is helping him" Patty said and she noticed a very angery look on Leo and Luna's Faces" What Happened?"_

 _The twins explaind what happened to Dexter and Patty who now knowing the situation got angery to._

 _"Ooooh That jerk" Patty said furiously._

 _"Don't worry I'll Handle Sly and Hugo." Leo said as he walked up to the dueling platform in the middle._

 _"Why can't I summon this stupid dragon!" Sly yelled angrily and Leo Started Laughing uncontrollably. "What so funny?" Sly asked as Leo held up Power Tool Dragon's Card_

 _"You can't summon Life Stream Dagon because he requires Power Tool Dragon To Be a Synchro Material and you also need a level one tuner monster." Leo said as Luna walked uo behind him. "So why don't you hand over my Life Stream Dragon card and save yourself from embarrassment."_

 _"Actually I have a better idea if you win then you get your Life Straem Dragon back but if I win then not only do I keep it but I also get your Power Tool Dragon and Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon" Sly said seeing Luna behind Leo._

 _"Luna-" Leo said but was cut off by Luna_

 _"You Got a deal." Luna Said_

 _"But Luna-" Leo said but was cut off by Luna again_

 _"No Buts Leo, I'm in this" Luna said fiercely_

 _"Fine but Hugo Duels as well so the teams are even" Leo said_

 _"Very well then" Hugo said_

 _Chancellor Eloy Chessknight was walking to the gym with gold envolpes in his hand when he spotted who he was looking for he walked of to them "Hello Mr. Ryou, Miss. Ishtar whats going on?" Chancellor Chessknight asked._

 _"Chancellor Chessknight?" Dexter said surprised as he and Patty turned around to see him._

 _"What are you doing here?" Patty asked_

 _"I'm just here to deliver inivtations to the hall of fame tournament. Speaking of which heres yours." Chancellor Chessknight said handing Dexter and Patty their invitations "So, whats going on here?" Chancellor Chessknight asked Dexter and Patty filled him in as to why Leo and Luna ar dueling Sly and Hugo. "Thats against school policy I need to stop this duel" Chancellor Chessknight said._

 _"Wait, you can't do that this is Leo's honor we need to respect here" Patty said_

 _"She's right" Dexter said agreeing with Patty_

 _"LETS DUEL" Leo, Luna, Sly, and Hugo said_

 _"The order of this tag duel will be me then Leo, then Hugo, and Luna Last" Sly Said_

 _Leo and Luan LP 16000 Leo hand 5, Luna hand 5_

 _Sly and Hugo Lp 16000 Sly hand 5 Hugo hand 5_

 _"I summon Cave Dragon In Attack Mode" Sly said (_ **Cave Dragon, ATK 2000, DEF 100, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Wind)** _"Next I Equip him with Dagon Treasure and Horn of the Unicorn to raise his attack points by 1000 for a grand total" Sly said_ **(Cave Dragon, ATK 3000 DEF 1100)** _"I end my turn with a facedown." Sly said. Sly hand 2._

 _"My turn I draw"Leo said drawing a card from his deck. Leo hand 6_

 _"I summon Morphtronic_ _Celfon in attack mode." Leo said_ **(Morphtronic Celfon, ATK 100, DEF 100, LV 1, CT Effect, MT Machine, ATB Earth).** _Leo hand 5_

 _"Next I activate Celfon's Effect by rolling a six sided die and then I can draw cards equal to the number I roll and If there is a Morphtonic in them I can special summon them ignoring the summoning conditions" Leo said rolling the die until it landed on five and drew five cards from his deck "I special summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode" Leo said_ **(Morphtronic Scopen, ATK 800 DEF 1400 LV 3 CT Tuner, MT, Machine, ATB Light)** _"Now i shuffle the rest of the cards back in to my deck" Leo said shuffling the other four cards back "Now I activate Scopen's effect and I special summon Morphtronic Boomboxen In Attack Mode" Leo said._ **(Morphtronic Boomboxen, ATK 1200, DEF 400, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Machine ATB Earth).** _Leo hand 4_

 _"Now I tune my level three Scopen with my level four boomboxen,_ _ **docking strength with courage to protect worlds peace! synchro summon! envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**_ _Leo Chanted_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 2300 DEF 25OO LV 7, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Machine, ATB Earth)** _"Now I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect I get to pick three equip spells from my deck an you both have to agree on one to add to my hand" Leo said picking three equip spell cards and held up them up with their backs towards Sly and Hugo._

 _"okay lets go with the far left" Sly said to hugo._

 _"Good call" Hugo said to Sly._

 _"We pick the far left" Sly said as Hugo Nodded his head in agreement._

 _Leo smirked "Good Choise" Leo said putting the equip spell in to his hand and put the other two back into his deck and shuffled it again "Now your pick gets equiped to Power Tool Dragon which was Double Tool C &D thus raising the attack points of Power Tool Dragon By 1000" Leo said _**(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 3300)** _"Now Power Tool Dragon Attack Cave Dragon with crafty Break" Leo Commanded. Leo hand 4_

 _Sly and Hugo LP 15700_

 _"Now Celfon Attack directly" Leo said_

 _Sly and Hugo LP 15600_

 _"I end my turn with a facedown" Leo said_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 2300)**

 _"scince my Horn of the Unicorn was destroyed I can add to the top of my deck" Sly said as he did just that_

 _"My turn I draw" Hugo said with an evil grin. Hugo hand 6_

 _"I Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon in attack mode." Hugo said_ **(Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon, ATK 1800, DEF 400 LV 4, CT Effect, MT Beast-Warrior, ATB Fire)** _"Next up I activate the spell card Double Summon wich allows me to normal summon or set on the same turn so I'll summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Boar in attack mode" Hugo said_ **(Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Boar, ATK 1100, DEF 1400, LV 4, CT Tuner/Effect, MT Beast-Warrior, ATB Fire).** _Hugo hand 3._

 _"Now I tune my level four dragon and my level four boar to synchro summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin" Hugo said_ **(Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin, ATK 2000, DEF 2800, VL 8, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Beast-Warrior)** _"When Kirin is synchro summoned I can set one fire formation spell or trap card directly from my deck" Hugo said setting a fire fromation from his deck "Now I equip 2 copies of burning spear to Kirin from my hand and increase his attack points by 400 and decrease his defense by 200 so in total it 800 and 400" Hugo said_ **(Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin, ATK 2800, DEF 2400)** _"By the way Kirin effect lowers all your monsters attack points by 100 for each face up spell or trap card I have out"Hugo said_ **(Power Tool Dragon ATK 2100) (Morphtronic Celfon ATK 0)** _"Now show this baby why toys belong in his crib by attacking that Power Tool Dragon" Hugo said._

 _"Not so fast I send my Double Tool C &D to the graveyard to prevent Power Tool Dragon from being destroyed." Leo said._

 _"Big deal you still lose live points." Hugo said._

 _Leo and Luna LP 15300._

 _"I end my turn" Hugo said._

 _"My turn i draw" Luna said and smirked as she looked at the card she just drew. Luna hand 6_

 _"Hey Leo Mind if I use your monsters for a ritual summon" Luna asked as Leo looked at her confused at first but then smiled._

 _"Go right ahead." Leo said giving Luna a thumbs up._

 _"Thanks! now I activate the ritual spell Primal Cry, sorry Morphtronic Celfon and Power Tool Dragon but I need you to go to the graveyard so i can summon Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity from my hand." Luna said as bird noise were heard through out the gym (_ **Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity, ATK 2800 DEF 2000 LV 8 CT Ritual/Effect, MT Fairy, ATB Light).** _Luna hand 4._

 _"When did Luna get that card?" Patty asked_

 _"I don't know but it's a super powerful fairy monster though" Dexter said_

 _"Don't Forget girlie your new monster loses 200 attack points do to Kirin's Effect" Hugo said_ **(Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinty ATK 2600)**

 _" Now before I continue with my turn I'll activate this Monster Reborn and bring back Power Tool Dragon From the graveyard" Luna said as Power Tool Dragon came back. Luna hand 3_

 _"Now I equip Power Tool Dragon With Horn of the Unicorn and United We Stand" Luna said_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 4400 DEF4800).** _Luna Hand 1._

 _"Next I summon Fairy Archer In attack mode" Luna said_ **(Fairy Archer, ATK 1400, DEF 600 LV3, CT Effect, MT Fairy, ATB Light).** _Luna hand 0_

 _"Your fairy loses 200 attack points as well" Hugo said_ **(Fairy Archer, ATK 1200)**

 _"Next up I actvate Power Tool Dragon's Effect" Luna said adding three equip spells and holding them up for Sly and Hugo._

 _"I chose last time you choose" Sly said_

 _"Very well I'll go with the far right" Hugo said and Luna added the one on the far right to her hand and shuffled her deck with the other two remaining cards that were not selected._

 _"You choice was Silver Bow and Arrow which i'll equip to Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity raising his attack and defense by 300" Luna said_ **(Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity, ATK 2900 DEF 2300)** _"By the way Power Tool Dragon's attack points went up by another 800 points"_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 5200).** _Luna Looked at her twin and Leo looked back at her and nodded his head._

 _"Now go Power Tool Dragon attack Brotherhood of theFire Fist - Kirin with crafty Break." The twins said together and Power Tool Dragon did as commanded_

 _"Not so fast I activate my continuous trap Fire Formation - Tensen you see with this card I can raise Kirin's attack points by 700 points" Hugo said_ **(Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin, ATK 3500)** _"not only that but all beast-warrior type monsters I control gain 300 attack points"_ **(Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin, ATK 3800)** _"and scince i activated another card your monstes lose an additional 100 attack points" Hugo Said_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 5100) (Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity, ATK 2800) (Fairy Archer, ATK 1100)**

 _"Doesn't matter that card is still destroyed and you still take damage" Luna said_

 _Sly and Hugo LP 14300_

 _"And now that Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin is destroyed our monsters regain the 300 attack point they lost originally" Leo said_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 5400) (Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity, ATK 3100) (Fairy Archer, ATK 1400)** _._

 _"Now go Vennu attack their life points directly" Luna said._

 _Sly and Hugo LP 11,200_

 _"Now Fairy Archer attack ther their life points directly" Luna said_

 _Sly and Hugo LP 9800_

 _"I end my turn with three face downs" Luna said_

 _"My turn I draw" Sly said. Sly hand 3_

 _"first I activae Pot of Greed from my handwhich alows be to draw two cards" Sly said drawing two cards. Sly hand 5._

 _"Next I activate Graceful Charity which alows me to draw three more cards as long as I discard two" Sly said drawing three and discarding two. Sly hand 6._

 _"I set three cards face down and end my turn" Sly said. Sly hand 3_

 _"My turn I Draw" Leo said drawing his card. Leo hand 5._

 _"I remove Morphtronic Scopen from my graveyard from play to special summon Morphtronic Smartfon in attack mode" Leo said_ **(Morphtronic Smartfon, ATK 100, DEF 100, LV 1, CT Tuner/Effect, MT Machine, ATB Earth).** _Leo hand 4._

 _"And scince I have another monster on the field Power Tool Dragon's attack points goes up by another 800" Leo said_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 6200)** _"Now Power Tool Dragon attack their life points directly Crafty Break" Leo said as Power Tool Dragon's attack caused an explosion._

 _Sly and Hugo LP 3600_

 _When the smoke cleard their was a Malus Token on Sly and Hugo's side of the field._

 _Sly and Hugo LP 16000_ **(Malus Token, ATK 6200, DEF 6200 LV1 CT Token MT Fiend ATB Dark)**

 _"How did your Life points increase and where did that token come from?" Leo asked_

 _"Simple before you attacked us I activated Enchanted Javalin which raised our life points equal to the attack points of the monster that attacked us and scince you attacked with Power Tool Dragon who has 6200 attack points so our life points went back to 16000 until it redropped back to 9800 and scince it was a direct attack I was able to activate my other trap which was The Golden Apples which not only brought our life poins back up but I was also able to special summon this Malus Token and by the way so you can understand Malus Token's attack is 6200 so why don't you just end your turn." Sly Said._

 _"Well before I end my turn I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect" Leo said picking out 3 equip spell cards from his deckand held the backs to Sly and Hugo_

 _"I'll pick the middle one" Sly said and Leo added it to his hand and shuffled the rest back_

 _"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Mist Body and my turn" Leo said_

 _"My turn I draw" Hugo said Drawing a card. Hugo hand 4 "Scince I have a Fire Formation trap card out I can special summon Brotherhood of the fire fist - Coyote in attack mode " Hugo said_ **(Brotherhood of the Firt Fist - Coyote, ATK 2000, DEF 500, LV 5, CT Effect MT Beast-Warrior ATB Fire)** _" Now I activate the countinuous spell card Fire Formation - Gyokkou I can only activate this card by choosing one card on the field you guys control as long as it's been set and as long as this card is out you can't activate it. and also Coyote gains 100 attack points" hugo said._ **(Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Coyote ATK 2100).** _Hugo hand 2_

 _"Fire Formation - Tensen activates as well so Coyote gains 700 attack points plus all Beast-Warrior type monsters gain 300 attack points" Hugo siad_ **(Brotherhood of the Fire Fist Coyote ATK 3100)** _"I've been waiting for this for a long time ever scince you two put me away to juvy now go Malus Token ttack Morphtronic Smartfon" Hugo said._

 _Leo and Luna LP 9200_

 _"Thats not good" Patty said_

 _"No kidding" Dexter said_

 _"Oh belive me it's only going to get worse for them now go Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Coyote attack Fairy Archer" Hugo said_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 4600)**

 _Leo and Luna LP 7500_

 _"Thats enough punnisment for now so, I'll end my turn" Hugo said_

 _"My turn I draw" Luna said drawing her card. Luna hand 1_

 _"I Summon out Armored Bee in attack mode" Luna said"_ **(Armored Bee, ATK 1600, DEF 1200, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Insect, ATB Wind) (Power Tool Dragon, ATK 5400).** _Luna hand 0_

 _"First things first I activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand and destroy your spell card." Luna said destroying Fire Formation- Gyokkou "Now I activate Armored Bee's effect and cut your token's attack strength in half" Luna said_ **(Malus Token, ATK 3100)**

 _"Not good" Sly said_

 _"For You maybe but for us it's pretty great now Power Tool Dragon do me a favor and pick up where you left off by destroing that Malus Token with Crafty Break" Luna said_

 _Sly and Hugo LP 13700_

 _"I end my turn" Luna said_

 _"My turn I draw" Sly said drawing his card and smirked. Sly hand 4._

 _"I activate my trap card DNA Surgery now all monsters on the field become dragon type monsters next I activate the quick-play spell Scapegoat giving me four Sheep Tokens" Sly said_ **(Power Tool Dragon, MT Dragon) (Vennu, Bright bird of Divinity, MT Dragon) (Armored Bee, MT Dragon) (Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Coyote, MT Dragon)** **(Sheep Token, ATK 0 DEF 0, LV 1, CT Token MT Beast(Dragon) ATB Earth)** **(Brotherhood of the Fire Fist, ATK 2000).** _Sly hand 3._

 _"Now why did you do that for?" Hugo asked angerily_

 _"Calm down my trap isn't staying for long" Sly said to Hugo who sighed with relief "Now go Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Coyote attack Armored bee" Sly siad_

 _Leo and Luna LP 7100_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 4600)**

 _"I end my turn" Sly said_

 _My turn I draw" Leo said. Leo hand 5._

 _"I activate the equip spell card Morphtronic Repair Unit with I can discard Morphtronic Videoen from my hand to the graveyard and i can special summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode with this card equipped to it" Leo said. Leo hand 4._

 _"Now I activate Celfon's effect" Leo said rolling a die and it landed on 3 and drew three cards from his deck. "I special summon Morphtronic Clocken in defense mode" Leo said shuffling the other two cards in too his deck._ **(Morphtronic Clocken, ATK 600, DEF 1000, LV 2, CT Effect, MT Machine, ATB Earth** _ **)**_ _"Next I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode" Leo said. Leo hand 3_

 _"Now I activate My trap Morphtronic Monitron with it I can when a Morphtronic Monster is summon I can change it's battle mode so I'll change scopen from attack to defense" Leo said_ **(Morphtronic Scopen, DEF 1400)** _"And scince there are more mosters on the field Power Tool Dragon Gains 2400 attack poins" Leo said_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 7000)**

 _"7000 ATTACK POINTS!" Sly yelled shocked_

 _"Thats insane! Sly maybe we should forfit" Hugo said_

 _"Not happenning I want all seven Crimson Dragon's Signer Dragons, all seven Sapphire Dragon's Signer Dragons and all seven Emerald Dragon's Signer Dragons" Sly said._

 _The twins gave each other a the same look 'What's he talking about?' The twins thought at the same time._

 _"Look I don't know what your talking about but I'm just going to continue my turn so Power Tool Dragon attack Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Coyote with Crafty Break" Leo said_

 _Sly and Hugo LP 8700_

 _"That was for stealing my Life Stream Dragon card, punching me in the stomach and throwing me in to my own locker, now that i got my revenge from earlier in the I'll end my turn" Leo said_

 _"My turn I draw" Hugo said drawing his card 'I don't know what Sly's deal is but i have to suck it up and win this duel' Hugo thought to himself. Hugo hand 3_

 _"I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear in attack mode" Hugo said. Hugo hand 2_ **(Brotherhood of the Fire Fisr - Bear, ATK 1600, DEF 1200, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Beast-Warrior (Dragon), ATB Fire)** _"Now Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear attack Morphtronic Celfon" Hugo said_

 _Leo and Luna LP 5600_

 _"Now I activate Bear's effect scince I delt damage to you I can set a Fire Formation spell card from my deck" Hugo said as he did just that. "Now I activate his other effect I can send one face-up Fire Formation Spell or Trap card to the graveyard and destroy on monster on the field so say goodbye to Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity" Hugo said_ **(Power Tool Dragon ATK 5400)**

 _"My turn I draw" Luna said drawing her card. Luna hand 1 . "I summon Kuribon in attack mode" Luna said. Luna hand 0._ **(Kuribon, ATK 300, DEF 200, LV1, CT Effect, MT Fairy, ATB Light)**

 _"Now I tune Leo's level three Morphtronic Scopen, with his level two Clocken and my level 1 Kuribon_ _ **the holy light of protectionshine now and becom enternal life! Synchro Summo! A regal birth, Ancient Fariy Dragon"**_ _Luna said_ **(Ancient Fairy Dragon, ATK 2100 DEF 3000 LV 7 CT Synchro/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Light) (Power Tool Dragon ATK 3800)** _"Now Power Tool Dragon attack Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear with Crafty Break" Luna said_

 _Sly and Hugo LP 6500_

 _"Now Ancient Fairy Dragon attack one of Sly's Sheep token's with Etenal Sunshine" Luna said and one of Sly's sheep token's were destroyed "Think I'll end my turn with a facedown" Luna said. Luna hand 0_

 _"My turn I draw" Sly said. Sly hand 5 "I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Leo's Morphtronic Monitron" Sly said and Leo's trap was destroyed. Sly hand 4_

 _"Now I fuse my three remaning Sheep Tokens with my Luster Dragon # 1 and Luster Dragon # 2 to form Five-Headed Dragon" Sly said causing Leo and Luna to pale_ **(Five-Headed Dragon, ATK 5000, DEF 5000, LV 12, CT Fusion/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB DARK)**

 _"That card is almost impossible to beat" The twins said at the same time_

 _"You got that right now go Five-Headed Dragon attack Power Tool Dragon" Sly said_

 _Leo and Luna LP 4400_

 _"I end my turn" Sly said_

 _"My turn I Draw" Leo said but as he drew his card his right forearm started to glow red which did not go unoticed by Luna. Leo hand 4._

 _"I set a card facedown and I set a monster in defense mode" Leo said. Leo hand 2._

 _"My turn I draw" Hugo said drawing his card. Hugo hand 3 "Go Five-Headed Dragon attack Power Tool Dragon" Hugo said_

 _Leo and Luna LP 3200_

 _"I end my turn" Hugo said_

 _"My turn I draw" Luna said as she drew her card and saw her right forearm glow red 'Man shield & sword what's that going to do me unless Leo's facedown can bring a monster from the grave... wait a minute thats it Leo must have put down his Call of the Haunted down' Luna looked at her brotherand just recently turned boyfriend and saw him nod his head, she nodded aswell like a mutual agreement_

 _"I activate Call of the Haunted and with it I'll bring back Luna's Armored Bee" Leo said and Armored Bee came back. "And now Power Tool Dragon gains 800 more attack and defense points" Leo said_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 4600, DEF 4800)**

 _"Now I activate the spell card Shield & Sword with this all the original attack points and defense points get switched" Luna siad_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 2500 DEF 2300) (Ancient Fairy Dragon, ATK 3000, DEF 2100) (Armored Bee, ATK 1200, DEF 1600) (Five-Headed Dragon, ATK 5000, DEF 5000)** _"Don't forget scince Power Tool Dragon has United We Stand and Horn of the Unicorn equiped to him, his other points go up again" Luna said_ **(Power Tool Dagon, ATK 4800, DEF 4600).** _Luna hand 0_

 _"Big deal your monsters still don't have enough attack points to defeat my dragon" Sly said_

 _"Don't forget your dragon's weaknees is light attributed monsters" Luna said_

 _"So, what you Ancient Fairy Dragon still Don't Have enough attack points" Sly said_

 _"Oh really then you most have forgotten about Armored Bee's effect" Leo Said_

 _"Leo's right Armored Bee prove his point by cutting Five-Headed Dragon's Attack strength in half" Luna said_ **(Five-Headed Dragon, ATK 2500)** _"Go Ancient Fairy Dragon attack Five Headed Dragon with Eternal Sunshine" Luna said_

 _Sly and Hugo LP 6000_

 _"and now I'll end my turn so Leo can finish this duel" Luna said_ **(Power Tool Dragon, ATK 4600, DEF 4800) (Ancient Fairy Dragon, ATK 2100, DEF 3000) (Armored Bee, ATK 1600 DEF 1200)**

 _"My turn I draw" Sly said drawing a card. Sly Hand 2. "I set a monster facedown and end my turn" Sly saidto attack mode which was Morphtronic Radion" Leo Said_ **(Morphtronic Radion, ATK 1000, DEF 900, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Thunder, ATB Light) (Power Tool Dragon, ATK 5400)** _"Now I activate Radion's effect all Morphtronic monsters I control gain 800 attack points while he in attack mode including himself" Leo said_ **(Morphtronic Radion, ATK 1800)** _"now Morphtronic Radion attack Sly's defensive monster" Leo said and Sly's monster was destroye. "Go Ancient Fairy Dragon attack their life points directly" Leo said_

 _Sly and Hugo LP 4800_

 _Now Power Tool Dragon attack their life points directly" Leo said_

 _Sly and Hugo LP 0_

 _"now giveme back my Life Stream Dragon, Sly!" Leo said and Sly tossed the card back to Leo_

 _"Leo, Luna good job" Chancellor Chessknight said to the twin "and as for you two detention!" Chancellor Chessknight said to Sly and Hugo_

 _"Fine" Sly said as he and Hugo left the gym._

 _"Oh by the way Mr. Powers and Miss Powers here are your invitations to the Hall of Fame Tournament"_

 _(End Flashback)_

"So, wait your last name is ' _Powers_ '" Yusei asked

"Yeah our parents own Powers Corp. where Duel Runners Get Built" Leo said

"I never knew that" Akiza said. "But anyway what excatly was Sly talking about"

"We didn't know so we did some research" Luna said

*Me* Part 2 done

*Jack* How much longer until we get to the real star of the story

*Leo* Um Jack all of us are the stars of the story but I get the strangest thing that the whole explantion thing is in 3 parts

*Me* Because it is that duel from the flashback took up alot of this chapter

*Luna* I guess that makes sence

*Akiza* So what exactly else is there

*Yusei* Let me guess Leo and Luna's incest relationship

*Me* You got and Jack you might be in the next chapter as well

*Luna* Please Leave a review and no flames


	6. Chapter 5 Explainations Part 3

Chapter 5 Explainations Part 3

*Me* Okay so chapter 5

*Yusei* So We're Just picking up where we left off right

*Me* Yeah pretty much

*Leo* So are you going todo the hole tournament or just focus on the imortant matches

*Me* I think I'll do the hole Tournament

*Jack* I fixed your door

*Me looks at the door* You call that fixed?!

*Akiza* Really Jack

*Luna* I guess he really is a Jack of all trades master of none

*Crow* I Tried warning you, and also Moonlion 1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

x

So, wait your last name is ' _Powers_ '?" Yusei asked

"Yeah our parents own Powers Corp. where Duel Runners Get Built" Leo said

"I never knew that" Akiza said. "But anyway what excatly was Sly talking about"

"We didn't know so we did some research" Luna said "And we found out the ancient laws of the Crimson Dragon and one of them had to do with incest that there could only be one incest couple evey 1000 years and we are the first incest couple scince that law was inplace"

"And to top it all off we are protceted from any modern days society" Leo said "so, basicly no one can seperate us aslong as we go by the Crimson Dragon ancient religion"

"But there is still one thing I dont understand who are the Sapphire Signers and the Emerald Signers?" Yusei asked

"We still dont know" Luna said

"So when did you guys start dating each other" Akiza asked

"Today" Leo said

"you're kidding me right?" Yusei asked

"No, we really started going out with each other today. Why would you..."Luna said until everything fell into place "Unless you two started dating each other today as well" Luna said pointing at Yusei and Akiza who both started blushing.

"Well it's about time you two got together" Leo said

"Well at least your first kiss wasn't do to a spaghetti noodle" akiza siad causing the twins to looked away fom each other which did not go unoticed by the older Cimson Dragon Signers

"Unless it was" Yusei said

"Okay now thats reallt weird"Akiza said "But any ways moving on you two wont belive what Yusie just told me"

"What" Leo and Luna said at the same time.

Yusei explianed about the calln form Tenzen and about his new discovery "He didn't say much but he did say for all of us Signers to be in Peru as soon as possible or at least thats how I interpreted it." Yusei said

"Luna you said you saw a red glow on my arm right?" Leo asked as he rolled up his sleeve and revealed his heart mark of the Crimson Dragon. "Um did your marks come back as well or no?" he asked as everybodys eyes widen in shock as the looked down on their right fore arm. Yusei rolled up his sleeve and saw the head mark of the Crimson Dragon. While Akiza saw the foot mark of the Cimson Dragon and as for Luna, she saw claw mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"How did I not notice this when I was showering and getting ready form my date with you" Akiza asked mostly to herself

"Don't look at me I'm surpised I didn't noticed it back at the restaurant" Yusei said

"Maybe we should get some sleep and discuss it in the mornig" Luna said looking at the clock

"Good call the guest bedrooms are in the same spot right" Yusie asked as Luna nodded. As Yusei and Akiza left for the guest bedrooms. Luna was about to go to her bed in the room when Leo stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Um Luna I know we're dating each other but I was wondering -"Leo didn't even fininsh his sentence when Luna spoke up

"You want me to sleep with you?!" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow _'I know leo woundn't take advantege of me but still'_

"not in the way you're thinkg remember when we slept on the couch together in London" Leo asked as Luna nodded her head. "Well you see I've been having nightmares lately" he added and saw the concern flash across her faceas Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

Luna sat down next to her twin "Want to talk about it?" Luna murmured

x

Earlier that day at the Kaiba Dome

"Ladies and gentlemen we have an exiting matc for you today as Jack Atlas takes on Yujudo Fudo in a turbo duel" The MC said in to the micophone as an orangey duel runner with meteors on each side, a man wearing a orange cape brown jacket and black jeans with a fiery helmet, rolled up to the starting line pulling up beside him a man dressed in white on a wheel of fortune like duel runner. "Okay lets go over the rules of a turbo duel only speed spell cards can be used in a turbo duel no normal spells what so ever futher more only Speed World 2 can be the only field spell card out" The MC said and Jack and Yujudo both activated Speed World 2.

 **"Duel Mode ingaged auto pilot standing by"** the Robotic voices of the Duel Runners Said.

"Remember this is the last duel of the regular season and both Jack Atlas and Yujudo Fudo both scured playoff spots as well a other big names like Crow Hogan Jaden Yuki and more alright the Turbo Duelists are set and the lights have started their countdown. Alsowho ever gets to turn one get to make the first move" The MC said as the lights went from red to green in a ten countdown fashion and Jack and Yujudo sped down the duel track. Jack quickly accelerated taking the the lead once done he let his foot off the the acceleration petal and glided with turn one.

"Looks like I'll be making the fist move" Jack said

Jack Atlas Hand 5 LP 8000 SPC 0

Yujudo Fudo Hand 5 LP 8000 SPC 0

"I set a monster in defense mode and then i set a card face down and end my turn" Jack said

"My turn I draw" Yujudo said

Jack Atlas Hand 3 SPC 1

Yujudo Fudo Hand 6 SPC 1

"I summon Rapid Fire Saurus in attack mode" Yujudo Fudo said _**(Rapid Fire Saurus, ATK 1600, DEF 1200, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Dinosaur, ATB Fire)**_ "Now I activate his effect once per turn i can deal you 200 points of damage for every monster on your sid of the field." Yujudo said

Jack Atlas LP 7800

"Scince I cant go into my battle phase the turn I activate this effect so I end my turn with a facedown" Yujudo Fudo said

"My turn I draw" Jack said

Jack Atals Hand 4 SPC 2

Yujudo Fudo Hand 4 SPC 2

"So, I have a question for you with your last name being Fudo does that mean you look like my foster brother Yusei?" Jack asked Yujudo

"Why does that matter" Yujudo asked

"I'm only asking beacause nobody ever seen your face scince you became a turbo deulist so how about a wager if I win you have to take that helmet off but if you win then i'll drop the subject" Jack said and Yujudo smirked

"You're on " Yujudo said

"First things first i flip over my Magic Hole Golem" Jack said **(Magic Hole Golem, ATK 0 DEF 2000 LV3 CT, Effect, MT Rock, ATB Dark)** "Now I summon Medium Piece Golem In attack mode" Jack said **(Medium Piece Golem, ATK 1600, DEF 0, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Rock, ATB Earth)** "Now how about an attack but first I activate Magic Hole Golem's Effect you see i can cut Medium Piece Golem's attack points in half until the end phase" Jack said **(Medium Piece Golem, ATK 800)**

"Wheres the point in that? Yujudo asked confused

"Simple with Magic Hole Golem the Monster that had his attack points cut in half that monster can attack directly" Jack explained

"Say What" Yujudo said as Medium Peice Golem attacked his Life Points

Yujudo Fudo LP 7200

"I end my turn" Jack said **(Medium Peice Golem, ATK 1600)**

"My tun I Draw" Yujudo said

Jack Atlas Hand 3 SPC 3

Yujudo Fudo Hand 5 SPC 3

"I activate the Speed Spell - Count Up since I have 2 or more speed counters in can activate it and with it I can send any number from my hand to the graveyard and I can gain 2 more speed counters so I'll send my Rapid Fire Skull Gunner from my hand to the graveyard so I can gain 2 speed counters" Yujudo said

Yujudo Fudo SPC 5

"Next I activate Rapid Fire Skull Gunner's Effect from the graveyard you see when he is in the graveyard do to a spell or trap effect I can special summon him" Yujudo Said _**(Rapid Fire Skull Gunner, ATK 1300, DEF 600, LV 3, CT Tuner/Effect, MT Zombie, ATB Fire**_ **)** "Now I tune my level three Rapid Fire Skull Gunner and my level four Rapid Fire Saurus like a gatling gun! synchro summon, a rapid fire breath! Rapid Fire Dragon!" Yujudo Chanted _**(Rapid Fire Dragon, ATK 2500, DEF 2000, LV 7, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Fire)**_

"And There it is folks Rapid Fire Dragon Yujudo's ace monster and just wait for it's effect" The MC said

"Now I activate his effect you see once per turn I can roll a six side die and you take damage equal to the number I roll time 100" Yujudo said

"But That part also restricts you from conducting your battle phase" Jack said "also he looks some what simila to Stardust Dragon" Jack said

"Trust me his effect is not the same as Stardust's" Yujudo said rolling the die and until it landed on 3 and Yujudo smirked "You take 300 points of damage" Yujudo said

Jack Atlas LP 7500

"I end my turn" Yujudo Said

"My turn I draw" Jack said

Jack Atlas Hand 4 SPC 4

Yujudo Fudo Hand 3 SPC 6

"Since I have 4 or more speed counters i can activate the Speed Spell - Speed Fusion with it I Can send my Medium Peice Golem on my field and my Big Piece Golem from my hand and send them to the graveyard so I can fusion summon Multiple Piece Golem" Jack Said **(Multiple Piece Golem, ATK 2600, DEF 1300, LV 7 CT Fusion/Effect, MT Rock, ATB Earth)** "Next I switch my Magic Hole Golem to defense mode and no I activate his effect by cutting Multiple Piece Golem's attack points in half **(Multiple Piece Golem, ATK 1300)** "And you know what that means Multiple Piece Golem can attack dirctly" Jack said

Yujudo Fudo LP 5900 SPC 5

"And since we are coming to the end of the battle phase since Multple Piece Golem attacked he splits back into the two monsters that were used to sommon him and Multiple Piece Golem goes back to the extra deck so rejion the field Medium Piece Golem and Big Piece Golem" Jack said **(Big Piece Golem, ATK 2100, DEF 0, LV 5, CT Effect, MT Rock, ATB Earth)** "Now that I'm in my main phase 2 I summon out Sinsiter sprocket" Jack said **(Sinister Sprocket, ATK 400, DEF 0, LV 1, CT Tuner, MT Fiend, ATB Dark)** "Now I Tune My Level one Sinister Sprocket with my level four Mediuem Piece Golem and my leve three Magic Hole Golem the ruler's heart beat will now fly through here! witness to it's creation-shaking power! synchro summon, my soul Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack Chanted **(Red Dragon Archfiend, ATK 3000, DEF 2000, LV 8, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Dark)** "I end my turn

"My turn I draw" Yujudo Said

Jack Atlas: Hand 1 SPC 5

Yujudo Fudo: Hand 4 SPC 6

"I activate Rapid Fire Dragon's other effect by rolling a six sided die your monsters lose 100 attack points time the roll of the die" Yujudo said rolling the die until it landed on 1 **(Big Piece Golem, ATK 2000) (Red Dragon Archfiend, ATK 2900)**

"Ha! looks like my monsters attack points barely went down at all" Jack said smirking

"That's what you think I activate my continuous trap Rapid Supply with it i can choose one Rapid Fire monster i contol and one monster you contol and my Rapid Fire monster gains half of the original attack points of the monster you contol so I'll choose Rapide Fire Dragon and he'll gain half of Red Dragon Archfiend's original attack points which is 1500" Yujudo said **(Rapid Fire Dragon, ATK 4000)** "Now go Rapid Fire Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend With Rapid Fire Shot"

"I Think not I activate my continuous trap Red Screen with it you cannot declare any attacks" Jack said

"Fine I end my turn with two face downs" Yujudo said **(Big Piece Golem, ATK 2100) (Red Dragon Archfiend, ATK 3000)**

"My turn I draw" Jack said

Jack Atlas Hand 2 SPC 6

Yujudo Fudo Hand 2 SPC 7

"First I set a card face down next I summon Small Piece Golem in attack mode" Jack said **(Small Piece Golem, ATK 1100, DEF 0, LV 3, CT, Effect, MT Rock ATB Earth)** "Now it's my turn to attack" Jack Said spinning his duel runner around to face his apponent "Go Red Dragon Archfiend attack Rapid Fire Dragon with Aboslute Power Force" Jack commanded and and as Red Dragon Archfiend attack he saw his arm glow red 'What the?' Jack thought to himself he then looked over and saw a blue glow on Yujudo' s arm 'What's going on here' Jack thought again as Red Dragon Archfiend's attack caused an explosion and when the smoke cleared Both Dragons were still on the field. "How is your dragon still on the field?" Jack asked

"Simple I activated my counter trap Rapid Fire Mirage since you were attacking a 'Rapid Fire' monster I control I was able to negate the attack but i still take half the damage I would have taken" Yujudo said

Yujudo Fudo: LP 5650

"since I'm in my end phase I give up 1000 life points to keep my Red Screen on the field" Jack said turning his duel runner back to face the track

Jack Atlas LP 6500

"I end my turn" Jack said turning his duel runner around

"My turn I draw" Yujudo said

Jack Atlas hand 0 SPC 7

Yujudo Fudo Hand 3 SPC 8

"I Summon Rapid Fire Eagle in attack mode" Yujudo said _**(Rapid Fire Eagle, ATK 1400, DEF 200, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Winged-Beast, ATB Fire)**_ "Now I activate my feathery friend's effect he gains 300 extera attack points for each 'Rapid Fire' monster in my graveyard and right now that's 300" Yujudo said _**(Rapid Fire Eagle, ATK 1700)**_ "Now I activate Rapid Fire Dragon's effect you remember his first effect don't you?"

"Yeah hard to forget" Jack said as Yujudo rolled the die until it landed on 2

"You take 200 points of damage" Yujudo Said as Rapid Fire Dragon launched a two fireballs at Jack

Jack Atlas 6300

"I end my turn" Yujudo said

"My Turn I draw" Jack said

Jack Atlas Hand 1 SPC 8

Yujudo Fudo Hand 2 SPC 9

"I tribute my Big Piece Golem to summon Strong Wind Dragon" Jack said **(Strong Wind Dragon, ATK 2400, DEF 1000, LV 6, CT Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Wind)** "Now lets try this again Red Dragon Archfiend attack Rapid Fire Dragon with Absolute Power Force" Jack commanded.

"I don't think so i activate my trap Ash Shield with it I can prevent Rapid Fire Dragon from being destroyed this turn"

"But You still take damage" Jack siad

"Yujudo Fudo LP 5150

"Go Strong Wind Dragon attack Rapid Fire Eagle" Jack said

Yujudo Fudo LP 4450

"I activate Rapid Fire Phoenix's effect when a rapid Fire monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard i can special summon this card from my hand" Yujudo said _**(Rapid Fire Phoenix, ATK 2700, DEF 1350, LV 6, CT Tuner/Effect, MT Winged Beast ATB Fire)**_

"I since i'm in my end phase I'll give up another 1000 life points to keep Red Screen in play" Jack said

Jack Atlas LP 5300

"I end my turn" Jack said

"My turn I draw" Yujudo said

Jack Atlas Hand 0 SPC 9

Yujudo Fudo Hand 2 SPC 10

"I summon Rapid Fire Giant" Yujudo said _**(Rapid Fire Giant, ATK 1800, DEF 100, LV 4, CT Effect MT Warrior, ATB Fire)**_ "Now I activate his effect when he's nprmal summoned I can target 1 spell ot trap card you contol and destroy it and the you take 500 points od damage so say goodbye to Red Screen" Yujudo said as Red Screen was destroyed

Jack Atlas: LP 4800

"Your Rapid Fore Giant The turn you activate that effect" Jack said

"Now Ia activate Rapid Fire Dragon's first effect" Yujudo said rolling a six-sided die until it landed on 6 "You take 600 points of damage" Yujudo said

Jack Atlas LP 4200

"Now you cant attack with him either" Jack Said

"I know but that doesn't really matter go Rapid Fire Phoenix attack Small Piece Golem with rapid burning shadow" Yujudo said

Jack Atlas LP 2600 SPC 7

"I end my turn with a facedown" Yujudo said

"My turn i draw" Jack said

Jack Atlas Hand 1 SPC8

Yujudo Fudo Hand 1 SPC 11

"I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton since I have two or more Speed Counters i can draw two more cards as long as I discard one" Jack said drawing two cards and discarding one. "Now I activate Level Eater's effect from my graveyard and decrease Strong Wind Dragon's Level By one" Jack Said **(Level Eater, ATK 600, DEF 0, LV 1 CT Effect MT Insect, ATB Dark) (Strong Wind Dragon, LV 5)** "Now I summon Majestic Dragon In attack mode" Jack said **(Majestic Dragon, ATK 0, DEF 0, LV 1, CT Tuner/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Light)** "Now I tune my level one Majestic Dragon with my level one Level Eater and my Level eight Red Dragon Archfiend the lone polished light becomes the supreme ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! the great soul, Majestic Red Dragon" Jack chanted **(Majestic Red Dragon, ATK 4000, Def 3000, LV 10, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Dark)** "Now I activate Majestic Red Dragon's effect you see once per turn I can target one monster on your side of the field not only is't effects ar negated but Majestic Red Dragon gians attack points equal to that monsters attack points so I'll choose your Rapid Fire Dragon" Jack said

"But thats 6500 attack point!" Yujudo said shocked

"Thats right" Jack said **(Majestic Red Dragon, ATK 6500)** "now go Majestic Red Dragon attack Rapid Fire Giant and end this duel" Jack said

"I activate my trap Rapid Fire Transfer with it Ican choose which monster you battler with and i choose Rapid Fire Phoenix" Yujudo Said as his life points dropped.

Yujudo Fudo: LP 650 SPC8

"Either way you still lose go Stong Wind Dragon attack Rapid Fire Giant" Jack said and rapid Fire Giant was destroyed

Yujudo Fudo LP 0

"And the winner is Jack Atlas" The MC said as Yujudo's duel runner came to a stop and Jack rolled up to him and stuck his hand out Yujudo looked at him and smirked and shook Jack's hand.

"I'll admit that was a close match" Jack said taking his helmet off "The only other duelist to give me a close match is Yusei and if i didn't know any better i would have thought you were him" Jack said

"Yeah well I tend to get that alot" Yujudo said taking his helmet off remembering the deal that was made during the duel and everybody gasped in shock. Yujudo has blonde hair in the shape of a crab with black highlights and ruby red eyes. "So tell me how much do I look like my younger twin brother" Yujudo asked

"Wait you mean to tell me your Yusei's older twin brother" Jack asked shocked

x

Later that day Jack Was at the Blue Eyes Mountian cafe with Yujudo, currently Jack was on the phone with Carly "Now Listen Carly I have the scoop of the centry for you and if you get down here-" Jack said butt was cut off by Carly.

"I'm not going to the Blue eyes mountain cafe because of that girl" Carly said heatedly-" Carly said but was interupted by Jack

"I Told you I don't like her in a romantic way and before you even start about Mina she's dating Trudge" Jack said "The only person I'd rather date you if anything" he added and heard the sound of schreeching tires as Carly's car came to a hault and Jack looked down at his phone then looked at the car as Carly stepped out of it with note paper an a pen she quickly ran over to where Jack and Yujudo were sitting.

x

"Wait I thought you said I wasGetting the scoop of the centry" Carly said after Jack explained that Yujudo is Yusei's long lost older twin brother.

You are you see three years ago Lazar told me about three months back that Yusei, me, Crow and Akiza all have twins I didn't belive him at the time but now I do also my mark came back and I have a feeling we are going to see more people with different signer dragons" Jack said

"Okay that is big news" Carly said

x

Mean while ot in London United Kingdom at the Churchill Dome, Crow Hogan was gearing up for his final duel of the regular season.

x

*Me* And done

*Leo* so why did you stop just when Crow was going to duel

*Me* For suspence

*Luna* I think thats a good thing because two duels would have made this chapter a bit longer than needed

*Yusei* I still cant belive that you gave me an oc brother

*Akiza* Or an oc sister for me

*Jack* I like how I won against Yujudo

*Crow* Yeah now it's my turn

*Leo* Who's Your opponent

*Me* Thats a suprise

*Luna* Leave a review and no flames


	7. Chapter 6 Still More Mystories

Chapter 6 Suprise part 1

*Me* Here we go chapter 6

*Crow* Finally my turn to duel

*Leo* So who is your opponent

*Luna* I think I have a feeling

*Jack* His OC sister

*Akiza* You know this how

*Jack* We put it to a vote remember

*Yusei* Moonlion you okay

*Me* Yeah I wish people would review

*Crow* Dont worry I'm sure someone will review

*Me* I hope so any lets get to your duel

*Leo* Moonlion 1994 Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

x

"Ladies and gentlemen get ready for the final duel for the season as Crow Hogan takes on fellow rookie Angel Hogan, also next season will be team duels" The announcer said as Crow drove is duel runner to the starting line. rolling up next to him was his opponent rolling up on a bown duel runner with a bunch swirls on it. When Crow looked over at his opponent and noticed she has the same hair color as him but her eye color is dark chocolate brown.

"Good luck" Crow said sicking his hand out

"you too brother." Angel said shaking his hand, then putting on her helmet and getting on her duel runner thus leaving Crow dumfounded

"Wait what -" Crow was cut off by Angel

"We'll talk after the duel" Angel said and with that Crow hopped on to his duel runner and the lights counted down from red to green. Once, green light up the two turbo duelists raced for the first turn, rounding the corner Crow pulled ahead thus getting the first move.

Crow Hogan LP 8000 SC 0 hand 5

Angel Hogan LP 8000 SC 0 hand 5

"I go first so to start I'll summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North in attack mode" Crow said **(Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North, ATK 1300 DEF 0, LV 2, CT Tuner/Effect, MT Winged Beast)** "I end my turn with a facedown" Crow said hand 3

"My turn I draw" Angel said

Crow Hogan SC 1

Angel Hogan SC 1 hand 6

"I summon Allure Queen LV3 in attack mode" Angel said **(Allure Queen LV3, ATK 500, DEF 500, LV 3, CT Effect, MT Spellcaster, ATB Dark)** "Now I activate Allure Queen's effect i can equip one level three or lower monster you control,so thank you for your Blackwing -Blizzard of the Far North" Angel said as Crow's monster flew over to Angel's side of the field and perched himself on Allure Queen's sholder. "Now go Allure Queen attack Crow's life points directly" Angel commanded

Crow Hogan LP 7500

"I end my turn with a facedown" Angel said hand 4

"My turn I draw" Crow said hand 4

Crow Hogan SC 2

Angel Hogan SC 2

"Since you have a monster on the field and I don't I can normal summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn with out making a tributing and since I'm controling a Blackwing monster I can special summon Blackwing - Boa Lord of the Spearin attack mode" Crow said **(Blackwing -Sirocco the Dawn, ATK 2000, DEF 900, LV 5, CT Effect, MT Winged Beast, ATB Dark) (Blackwing - Boa Lord of the Spear, ATK 1700, DEF 800, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Winged Beast, ATB Dark)** "Now I activate my trap Black Return-" Crow said but was Cut off by Angel

"I Don't Think so I activate the counter trap card Seven Tools of the Bandit by giving up 1000 Life Points I can negate your activation of a trap card and destroy it" Angel said

Angel Hogan LP 7000

And Crow's trap was destroyed "Fine then I activate Sirocco the Dawn's effect you see once per turn during my main phase I can target one Blackwing monster on the field and that monster gains attack equal to the total of all other blackwing monsters on my field except itself and the monster I'm choosing is Blackwing - Boa Lord of the Spear" Crow Said **(Blackwing - Boa Lord of the Spear, ATK 3700)**

"You do realise there is one drawback right" Angel said

"Yeah I know, no other Blackwing monsters can attack this turn but it'll be worth it. Go Boa Lord of the Spear attack Allure Queen LV3" Crow said and the attack created an explosion and when the smoke cleared Allure Queen was still on the field

Angel Hogen LP 3800 SC 2

"How is Allure Queen still on the field" Crow asked

"Simple if Allure Queen would be destroy by battle and sent to the graveyard I can destroy the equip monster instead" Angel said

"I end my turn" Crow said hand 2 **(Blackwing - Boa Lord of the Spear, ATK 1700)**

"My turn I draw" Angel said hand 5

Crow Hogan SC 3

Angel Hogan SC 3

"I activate Allure Queen LV3's effect I can send her to the graveyard so I can special summon Allure Queen LV5" Angel Said **(Allure Queen LV5, ATK 1000, DEF 1000, LV 5, CT Effect, MT Spellcaster, ATB Dark)** "Allure Queen's effect activates I can equip her with one of you're Blackwings as long as they are level 5 or lower so I think I'll go with Blackwing - Boa Lord of the Spear." Angel said. and Boa went to Angel's spell and trap card zone "Now I summon Queen's Bodyguard in attack mode" Angel said. **(Queen's Bodyguard, ATK 1700, DEF 1200, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Warrior, ATB Earth)** "I set one card facedown and end my turn" Angel said. Hand 3

"My turn I draw" Crow said. Hand 3

Crow Hogan SC 4

Angel Hogan SC 4

"Scince I have a Blackwing on the field I can special summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode." Crow said. **(Blackwing - Gale The Whirlwind, ATK 1300, DEF 400, LV 3, CT Tuner/Effect, MT Winged Beast, ATB Dark)** Now I activate Gale the Whirlwinds effect Queen's Bodyguards's attack and defense points are halved until the end phase." Crow said **(Queen's Bodyguard, ATK 850, DEF 600)** "Now I activate Sirocco the Dawn's effect and Gale the Whirlwind gians Sirocco the Dawn's attack points until the end phase" Crow said **(Blackwing -Gale the Whirlwind, ATK 3300)** "Now go Gale the Whirlwind attack Queen's Bodyguard" Crow said.

Angel Hogan LP 1350

"Now I tune level three Gale the Whirlwind to Level five Sirocco the Dawn darkened whirlwind, reaveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon" Crow Chanted **(Black-Winged Dragon, ATK 2800, DEF 1600 LV 8, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Dark)** "I end my turn with a facedown" Crow said

"My turn I draw" Angel said. Angel hand 4.

Crow Hogan SC 5

Angel Hogan SC 5

"I activate Allure Queen's effect during my standby I can send Allure Queen LV5 to the graveyard while it's still equipped to special summon Allure Queen LV7 from my hand or deck" Angel said as a card stuck out of her deck and Angel placed that card on the field. **(Allure Queen LV7, ATK 1500, DEF 1500, LV 7, CT Effect, MT Spellcaster, ATB Dark)** "Next I summon Ancient Lamp from my hand" Angel said **(Ancient Lamp, ATK 900, DEF 1400 LV 3 CT Effect, MT Spellcaster, ATB Wind)** "Now I activate Ancient Lamp's effect you see during my main phase when this card is face up on the field I can special summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp from my hand." Angel said **(La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, ATK 1800, Def 1000, LV 4, CT Normal, MT Fiend, ATB Dark)** "I end my turn" Angel said.

"My Turn I draw." Crow said. Crow hand 4.

Crow Hogan SC 6

Angel Hogan SC 6

"I activate the speed spell Angel Baton I can activate this card when I have two or more speed counters with it I can draw two cards as long as I discard one" Crow said drawing two cards and discarding one card. "Since this card was added to my hand because of a card effect I can special summon it from my hand so come on Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr in attack mode" Crow said. **(Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr, ATK 1100, DEF 300, LV 3 CT Tuner/Effect, MT Winged Beast, ATB Dark)** "Now gow Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr attack Ancient Lamp." Crow said.

Angel Hogan LP 1150

"Now go Black-Winged Dragon attack Allure Queen" Crow said.

"I don't think so I activate my trap go Negate Attack, It not only negates your attack but it also end the battle phase" Angel said.

"I end my turn" Crow siad.

"My turn I draw" Angel said hand 3.

Crow Hogan SC 7

Angel Hogan SC 7

"I send Earthbound Immortal Roke Ylasi from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Earthbound God Roke Ylasi" Angel said. A giant white set of swirls appeared on the field it has brown markings onit and it stood in the center of the race track. **(Earthbound God Roke Ylasi, ATK 2900, DEF 3000, LV 10, CT Effect, MT Spellcaster, ATB Light).** "Now I activate the effect of Speed world 2, I remove 4 speed counters and you take 800 points of damage for ever speed spell card in my hand and i only have one" Angel said.

Angel Hogan SC 3

"I don't think so I activate Black-Winged Dragon's effect, when ever i would take damage from a card effect i can put one Black Feather counter on him to avoid and Black-Winged Dragon also loses 700 attack points" Crow Said **(Black-Winged Dragon, ATK 2100, BFC 1).** Crow looked down and saw his mark of the Crimson Dragon on his right arm _'Huh? I thought we were done with saving the world?'_ Crow thought.

"I activate Earthbound God Roke Ylasi effect by sending a spell card from my hand to the graveyard I can deal you 1000 points of damage" Angel said.

"I don't think so I place another Black Feather counter on to Black -Winged Dragon" Crow said. **(Black-Winged Dragon, ATK 1400 BFC 2)**

"Now go Earthbound God Roke Ylasi attack Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr with Mega Swirl Beam" Angel said.

Crow Hogan LP 5700

"I activate my trap go Black Thunder, I activate this when a Blackwing monster I control is destroy by battle and sent to the graveyard I can Inflict 400 points of damage to you for each card you control" Crow Said.

"I activate Earthbound God Roke Ylasi's Effect when ever I take damage from a card effect I can tribute one monster I control and take half the amount so I tribute La Jinn" Angel said sending the genei to her graveyard.

Angel Hogan LP 750

"I'll end my turn" Angel said.

"My turn I draw" Crow said.

Crow Hogan SC 8

Angel Hogan SC 4

"I activate Black-Winged Dragon's effect by removing all the black feather counters from him one your moster loses 700 attack points times the number of counters I removed and the monster I'm choosing is Earthbound God Roke Ylasi" Crow said. **(Black-Winged Dragon, ATK 2800, BFC 0) (Earthbound God Roke Ylasi, ATK 1500)** "Also you take damage equal th the amount of attack points your monster losed" Crow said.

"I activate Earthbound God Roke Ylasi's effect by tributing one monster on my side of the field I take half the effect damage" Angel said as Allure Queen left the field.

Angel Hogen LP 50

"It doesn't really matter go Black-Winged Dragon attack Earthbound God Roke Ylasi, with Noble Stream" Crow said and Angel's Earthbound God was destroyed.

Angel Hogen LP 0

"And the winner is Crow Hogan" The MC said as Crow pulled up to Angel.

"So what do you mean by you being my sister?" Crow asked as Angel smirked.

"Lets talk in a more private area" Angel said.

x

"SAY WHAT?!" Crow shouted as Angel took a soda out of the mini fridge of Crow's hotel room.

"Not so loud will ya, trust me I was shocked as you are to find that we're twins" Angel said.

"But why do you have an Earthbound Immortal and the other card in your deck?" Crow asked.

"All will be explained when we get to Peru," Angels said taking out a golden envelope "also I was told to give this to you by Mayor Lazar" She added handing it to Crow.

"Hall of Fame Tournamet?" Crow Asked.

"As I said everything will be explained" Angel said.

x

Meanwhile Back In New Domino City, Florida.

"Well you see I've been having nightmares lately" he added and saw the concern flash across her face as Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

Luna sat down next to her twin "Want to talk about it?" Luna murmured.

"Well it kinda started the day after we beat Z-one," Leo said.

*Flashback*

 _Leo was getting ready for Duel Acadamy when he saw a shaddow out side the bedroom window._

 _"Leo! Come on We're going to be late." Luna call on the other side of the door._

 _"Um, coming..." Leo said as he finnished getting dressed and open the door. "You weren't behind the bedroom window were you?" Leo asked_

 _"Um, Leo live on the very top part of the apartment, how would I be behind the bedroom window?" Luna asked_

 _"N-never mind, must have been my imagination" Leo said._

 _To Be Countinued._

x

*Me* Well That took longer than expected

*Leo* Well you did just finnished watching Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's on Crunchyroll a couple of days ago

*Luna* And you are currently on Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

*Jack* And your going to be even more busier with Pokemon Football

*Me* (Looking around) Where did Akiza and Yusei go to?

*Crow* They went on a date at the skating rink

*Luna* Please leave a review


	8. Chapter 7 Nightmares

Chapter 7 Nightmares

*Me* Okay so chapter 7

*Leo*-

*Luna* You alright Leo?

*Leo* Yeah just really don't want to face the Grim Reaper again

*Me with an appologetic smile* Sorry I just thought this should be taken care of early

*Luna* Moonlion 1994 dose nont own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's

x

Meanwhile Back In New Domino City, Florida.

"Well you see I've been having nightmares lately" he added and saw the concern flash across her face as Leo rubbed the back of his neck.

Luna sat down next to her twin "Want to talk about it?" Luna murmured.

"Well it kinda started the day after we beat Z-one," Leo said.

*Flashback*

 _Leo was getting ready for Duel Acadamy when he saw a shaddow out side the bedroom window._

 _"Leo! Come on We're going to be late." Luna call on the other side of the door._

 _"Um, coming..." Leo said as he finnished getting dressed and open the door. "You weren't behind the bedroom window were you?" Leo asked_

 _"Um, Leo we live on the very top part of the apartment, how would I be behind the bedroom window?" Luna asked_

 _"N-never mind, must have been my imagination" Leo said._

 _As the green haired twins exited the appartment Leo saw a figure in a hooded cloak and was holding a scythe_

*End Flashback*

"He was in our apartment, and you didn't tell me" Luna said angerily

"I wasn't sure if you would belive me" Leo whispered

"Leo you know I can see duel monster spirits" Luna said as Kuribon appered in between them "So Why would you think that?" Luna asked

"I don't know" Leo said with his head down

 _"Kuri"_ Kuribon called out, getting both of the twins attention.

"Kuribon!" They both answered

"Wait, you can see her" Luna said shocked

"Yeah I've been able to see duel moster spirits scince I got my mark" Leo said, as Kuribon started talking again.

"Um any idea as to what she's saying" Leo asked

"Kuribon is that after you were reborn a signer Ancient Fairy Dragon gave you the power to see duel monster spirits" Luna translated and Kuribon disappeared

"Where'd she go" Leo asked

"Back to the duel monster spirit world" Luna answered "But anyways back to the topic at hand, what type of nightmares are they" Luna asked.

"Well every night it starts off at when I died during the duel with Aporia." Leo said "Then I hear this creepy voice saying nobody escapes death" he added as Luna took some time processing all this new info.

"Tell you what lets go to bed so this way we can come up with a strategy for this later" Luna said.

"Okay... um I'll try to sleep by myself but if i wake up screeming -" Leo trailed off on his scentence.

"I'll join you if it gets any worse" Luna said giving Leo a peck on the lips and went over to her bed as Leo shut the lights off.

x

 **Leo's dream**

 **In his dream Leo and Luna were walking on the beach holding hands, surprisingly there were no other people there so the beach was basicly empty 'Okay this is a different dream' Leo thought to himself. Leo stopped causing Luna to stop as well.**

 **"Leo? Are you okay" Luna asked**

 **"Yeah just thinking" Leo said**

 **Luna shrugged her shoulders and drew a heart in the sand whith the words** _ **'Leo & Luna forever'**_ **causing Leo to smile, he then looked up and saw another Luna drawing the same heart in the sand however when she looked up she did a double take and wrote** _ **'are you the real one or the dream one?'**_ **next to the heart and the words appeared on his side. Causing Leo to look down in front of at the Luna in his dream and the looked back at the one across from him, he then quickly wrote** _ **'don't tell me we're having the same dream?'**_ **in the sand. The Luna across from him got up and dusted off her hands, while the luna in front of him stayed where she was at. She then started to laugh evilly the Luna across from him Looked over to the dream Leo and he heared him laughing evilly as well. Leo and Luna ran to the center point as their evil twins merged together into a skeletal being with a scythe.**

 **"Mwahahahaha" The skeletal man laughed "Nobody escapes death nobody" he added**

 **"T-The Grim Reaper" Luna said out of fear she'll admit she was not expecting him of people.**

 **"I'm surprised that you two are dating each other espailly, scine you Luna took Leo for granted" The Grim Reaper said**

 **"I never took Leo for granted -" Luna said but was cut by the embodiment of death**

 **"Oh yes you did you may have not realized it but you have" The Grim Reaper said as the scene changed to when the twins were three yrars old and Luna's mind was in the duel monster spirit world "When you we're in the duel monster spirit world your twin stayed right by you not even leaving the the room to get food or water. Lucas and Lyra your adopted parents tried the best they could to get him to eat or drink any thing but he refused and stayed by your side saying you would wake up any minute but you where there for a month and you said and I quote** _ **"Leo only thinks about himself"**_ **so when Ancient fairy dragon asked you to stay in the Duel Monster Spirit World to protect it you said you would"**

 **"We were three we didn't know any better" Leo shot back**

 **"Leo why didn't you get any thing to eat or drink during that hole time" Luna asked worriedly**

 **"Because I wanted to be there when you woke up! Plus mom and dad gave me food and water the hole time I was in that room" Leo explained as Luna looked over at The embodiment of death**

 **"I know for a fact that I treated Leo better after our talk at Goodwin's mansion" Luna said**

 **"Really? then how this" The Grim Reaper said as the sceen changed again to when the twins were at duel acadamy when Lester introduces himself "This is when one of Aporia's dispares enroles at your school" The Grim Reaper said** __

 _ **'Man whats with this guy he shows up out of nowhere and just happens to transfer here?'**_ **Luna heard Leo's thoughts then sees Lester looking her way when he smiles at her pastself she then turn's away and blushes more** _ **'Whats his deal! talk about creepy'**_ **She then heard Leo's thoughts again then sensed the dark aura around Lester along with an evil smile on his face**

 **"Why didn't you tell me you were able to sense Lester's real Identity" Luna asked**

 **"Because it wouldn't have mattered plus you wouldn't belive me anyways" Leo said**

 **"Not only tha that" The Grim Reaper said as the scene changed to, Lester, Leo and Luna were turbo dueling and Leo just got Ancient Fairy Dragon back in to Luna's extra deck "In this Leo you were blown off the duel lane even knowing the Crimson Dragon saves you, nobody else went to you to check on you" The Grim Reaper said**

 **"What are you-" Luna said but stopped looking at the scene Leo was inside a red bubble as the Yusei Jack Crow and Akiza reasured Luna that Leo was okay "You're right that shouldn't have been enough. I should have left the duel immediately as soon as you fell" Luna said**

 **"Luna it was in the past I'm fine" Leo said trying to reasure her, then look at the Grim Reaper "Okay you pile of bones why don't you get to the real reason why your here" Leo said getting angry now.**

 **"Very well as I said nobody escapes death you Leo Powers did just that when you died" The embodiment of death said as the back ground changed to a graveyard and the Grim reaper disappeared "When you died during the duel with Aporia, Luna almost died do to a broken heart now take a good look at your future"**

 **"What does that mean?" Leo asked as Luna walked a round the graveyard and spotted somthing that caught her eye**

 **"Leo you might want to check this out" Luna said trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Leo walked over to Luna and looked at what Luna is seeing**

 **"What the?" Leo asked as he saw it**

 **"In loving memory of Leo and Luna Powers" Luna said reading the headstone and Leo pulled up the holo paper on the headstone**

 **"Leo Powers died tragicly during the duel with The Grim Reaper, his twin sister Luna Powers, who was sitting closest to the stairs got up a little to quickley tripped over her right foot and fell down the stairs, and hitting her head on the wall at the bottom of the stands and dying at the scene whitnesses say she screamed in shock befor getting up" Leo read**

 **"That just doesn't sound right" Luna said**

 **"It's the truth weather you belive it or not it will happen, unless Leo beats me during the hall of fame tournament" the voice of the Grim Reaper said**

 **x**

The twins both woke up in cold sweat in their respective beds

"Luna we're really there in that dream" Leo asked

"Yeah I was" Luna siad "I'm not sure how but Leo we have to change that future" she added getting up from her bed

"I don't even know what monsters I had on the field" Leo said as he also got up from the bead "plus that was the weirdest dream I've had" he added as Luna walked upto him and Leo saw a sad look on her face "You okay Luna" he asked

"Well... its just that... I'm sorry..." Luna said "for not leaving that duel with Lester I-" she was cut off by Leo who was kissing her gently on the lips she kissed back and before she could deepen it a knock was heard at the door causing them to seperate. Leo opened it to see Akiza standing behind it

"Um Akiza what's up?" Luna asked

"Yusei's making breakfast so I figured I'd would get you guys" Akiza saisd as Leo went to his dresser to grab clothes

"I'm going to take a shower" Leo said as Akiza step aside to let him through.

"I thought you two were had your own rooms" Akiza asked as she and Luna walk down the stairs.

"I was thinking about having my own room but, after finding out that our mom is pregnant I decided to just stay as Leo's roommate" Luna said as she and Akiza reached the last sairs they entered the dining/kitchen Yusei was just putting the food on the table "Um Yusei, Akiza do you guys remember the when me & Leo dueled Lester two years ago?" Luna asked

"Yaeh if I remember right Leo was blown off the duel lane because of Meklord Emperor Skiel's attack" Yusei said

"Then why did neither oneof you or Crow or Jack check on him after words?" Luna asked

"Luna the Crimson Dragon saved Leo's life -"Akiza said getting cut off by Luna

"THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ENOUGH AKIZA!" Luna shouted as Akiza was taken aback by the out burst

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked

"In that duel me and Leo took real damage the attack that dropped Leo's Life poiunts to zero could have gotten seriously injured" Luna said as Yusei and Akiza thought back on it

"You're right we should have double checked on him just to make sure" Yusei said as Leo walked in to the kitchen wearing black jeans and a blue shirt

"What are you guys talking about and why did Luna yell" Leo asked as everyone in the room looked at him

"Luna sorta set us straight on something that happen in the past -"Yusei said but was cut off by Leo

"Look what ever happened, happened. Theres no use worring about it now" Leo said as he gave his twin the _'I'm okay'_ look. "Now lets eat before breakfast gets cold"

After breakfast Luna pulled Leo in to the livingroom "Leo we have to tell Yusei and akiza about that dream where we both die -" Luna was cut off by Leo

"Look Luna I get your worried but I don't want them to now at least not untill I know what monsters I have on the field thruogh out when I died if I know that much I could probably change it besides I have to beat him in this tournament" Leo said

"But Leo-"Luna was cut off agian by her twin Leo but a hand on her shoulder

"I'll be fine I promise" Leo said "Besides I have a plan but I kinda need your help with building a deck similar to yours though" Leo said as Luna looked at him strangely "Look knowing him he probably figured out my stratagies with my Morphtronic deck but if you build me a different deck based on the duel monster spirit world then I might be able to beat him" Leo said

"Okay I promise not to tell Yusei or Akiza" Luna siad

"I sence a but comming" Leo said

"But I want to be on the field with I already lost you once, when we teamed up with Jack against Aporia and I couldn't even handle it and I know I'll wont take it well if you died agian. I wasn't ready to lose then and I'll never be ready read to lose at all Leo..." Luna said as tears welled in her eyes "You're my hole world, I-" Luna was cut off by Leo who pecked her gently on the lips

"Just try and calm down alright, I love you but seriusly though I need you be as level headed as before we started dating each other"Leo said

"You're right but still though" Luna stopped as Leo gave her is signature _'go lucky smile'_ Luna took a deep breath and exhaled slowly "Okay you win" Luna conseated as Leo hugged her and she hugged him back "How ever I did hear a few romurs going around that you were failing your classes and while I have you wraped in my arms I was wondering if you could tell me why when last year you held nothing but Cs?"Luna asked tightning her girp around her twin

*Gulp* "Um... last year Akiza tutored me" Leo said

"Hmmhmm" Luna hummed "and this year?"

Realizing there was no way around it Leo came clean "I'm sorry I lied to you abuot my grades I thought I could pass with out any help but now I realize I should gotten help on the schoolwork-" Leo got cut off by Luna

"What makes me mad is that you did not come to me for help" Luna said as the twins finally let go of each otherand sat down on the couch

"I thought you would have laughed at me if I did" Leo said finally admiting his fears

"Leo, you of all people should know me better than anyone sure I might tease you abuot you becoming a Turbo Duelist, but when comes down to it life is life it's not going to be easy plus don't forget I'm more than just your sister, I'm also your girlfriend so of course I wont mind tutoring you" Luna said as a sly smile crossed her face "Plus for every right answer you get, you get a kiss" Luna said as she did just that giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"Okay that sounds good to me" Leo said smiling

x

"Tell me you heared that right?" Akiza asked whispering to Yusei as they cleaned the dishes

"Yeah I did Leo really needs to pull up his grades" Yusei whispered back as Akiza faced palmed

"Not that, the part where Leo Died during the duel against Aporia?" Akiza asked

"Yeah I don't get why Jack or Leo or Luna didn't tell us" Yusei said then his phone went off and he checked it "I just goa text from Jack" he said

"What did he say?" Akiza asked

"He said I just met your twin" Yusei answered

"What does that mean?" Akiza asked

"YUSEI! AKIZA! COME QUICK!" the twins shouted from the other room Yusei and Akiza ran in to the livingroom and saw the TV.

"Well who knew about this Team 5D's members Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan all have Long lost twins they're names ar as follows Yujudo Fudo, Alexa Izinski, Jake Atlas and Angel Hogan" the news reporter said

"So thats what Jack ment" Yusei said

x

*Me* Well that was a lot tougher then I original thought

*Leo* So wait are me and Luna going to die

Luna looked though the papers shook her head no and Leo breathed a sigh of realief

*Luna* How ever you better get your text books out because we are going to pull up your grades until your a strait A student got it

*Leo* Y-Yes madam

*Me* Pleas review and no flames


	9. Chapter 8 Blue Flame

Chapter 8 Blue Flame

*Me* Okay chapter 8

*Leo* So are you going to introduce your new ocs in this chapter?

*Luna* Good quesion

*Jack* In my opinion I think you should

*Me* Okay but fair warning there will be other references to my other ideas

*Luna* Thats fair

*Leo* Moonlion 1994 dose not own Yugioh 5D's but owns his OCs

x

"Tell me you heared that right?" Akiza asked whispering to Yusei as they cleaned the dishes

"Yeah I did Leo really needs to pull up his grades" Yusei whispered back as Akiza faced palmed

"Not that, the part where Leo Died during the duel against Aporia?" Akiza asked

"Yeah I don't get why Jack or Leo or Luna didn't tell us" Yusei said then his phone went off and he checked it "I just goa text from Jack" he said

"What did he say?" Akiza asked

"He said I just met your twin" Yusei answered

"What does that mean?" Akiza asked

"YUSEI! AKIZA! COME QUICK!" the twins shouted from the other room Yusei and Akiza ran in to the livingroom and saw the TV.

"Well who knew about this Team 5D's members Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan all have Long lost twins they're names ar as follows Yujudo Fudo, Alexa Izinski, Jake Atlas and Angel Hogan" the news reporter said

"So thats what Jack ment" Yusei said as he recived another text

x

Meanwhile in Satellite

A man on a blue duel runner with flames on it was testing the engine and was not liking how it sounded he is wearing blue jeans, cowboy boots, while wearing a blue t-shirt with red markings and a short seelve black over shirt with the words _'Old Skool'_ in light blue he as glasses. He has green eyes with short dirty blonde hair "How did that sound" The man asked

"Still sounded like a shark choking on a whale bone" another man said as he unblocked his ears he is wearing black jeans with sneakers as well as a black t-shirt with a wolf on it with a red wolf jacket as he is also wearing glasses. He has brown eyes and short black hair

"Still ?, man I bet Yusei could figure it out" the first man said

"Well don't forget Anthony you did build the frame of the duel runner" said a girl. She was wearing a red shirt, red pants and red shoes, she also has red eyes and red hair

"Thats if you want to call it a frame Ruby" said another girl. She was wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, blue shoes, she also has blue eyes and blue hair "I mean come on the tire in the front is really smaill while the one in the back is three times that size"

"Really, Sapphire did you have to criticize the frame" the other man asked

"It's fine Tony I'll talk to Yusei and see if he can help" Anthony said as he cleaned his hands from the oil. Once done he called Yusei

"Hello?" Yusei said answered the video call

"Hey Yusei it's Me Anthony I was wondering if you could helpme with a small prodject" Anthony said

"Okay stop by my garage and I'll see what I can do" Yusei said

"Okay" Anthony said hanging up turning back to the others "Lets get this thing loaded up in to the trialer"

x

Meanwhile back with in New Domino City

Yusei was just pulling up to the garage at Popo Time. Akiza went home to let her parents that she was going to Pure for a little and to let her teachers know over at new Domino University. While the twins stayed at their house for along tutoring session to pull Leo's grades up but they said they would come over later. Yusei noticed a white duel runner that looked liked Phoenix Whirlwind along with an orangy duel runner with fiery stripes on both sideshe then heared the garage door open getting off his duel runner he and walked it down to the garage door just in time to see the blonde haired and purple eyed duelist

"You're Late" Jack said another man with the same crab like hair walked. He has blonde hair with black highlights and and red eyes

"So your my long lost twin Yusei" Yujudo said as he walked up to his brother "I'm Yujudo its finally great to meet you Jack told me alot about you already" Yujudo added

"I was wondering who owned that orange duel runner when I pulled in" Yusei said as he and Yujudo shook hands "So when did you two meet" Yusei asked looking over a Jack

"Yesterday at the Kaiba Dome, we dueled, I won of course but Yujudo was deffenently challenging" Jack said

"Okay" Yusei said "So How did you know that I have a twin" Yusei asked

"Well three years ago when Lazar working for Goodwin at the time, I told him I saw another person who looked like me, so he did some investigating and he told me that I had a younger twin brother named Jake he also told me that you have a older twin case and point being Yujudo" Jack explained as Yujudo rolled his duel runner in to the garage

"Okay so how did you know about Crow's twin and Akiza's twin" Yusei asked

"Akiza's twin was kidnapped at birth while Crow's twin was sent to an orphanage in New Domino City" Jack explained

Before yusei could say anything there was a sound of a truck horn getting both Yusei's and Jack's attention they both looked up and saw a man getting out of the truck directing the driver to slowly back the trialer back once done another man and two girls got out of the truck and YuseiAnd Jack reconized them immediately

"Anthony, Tony, Ruby, and Sapphire" Yusei said with a smile "What brings you guys out to our eara ?"

"Remember I called you about a project?" Anthony asked as Yusei nodded "Well remember the duel runner you asked if I needed help on" Antony asked

"Yeah?" Yusei pretty sure where this conversation is headed

"Well-" Anthony said as Ruby opened the trailer

"That thing is a death trap there is no way Yusei will be able to turn that in toa working duel runner" Jack said looking at the blue painted pile of scrap as Yujudo came out just in time to see it

"What happen a gorilla get in to a fight with a robot?" Yujudo said

"Appearently the gorilla won" Jack said unable to contol the laughing

Yusei, Tony Ruby and Sapphire all backed away from Anthony they can all tell that when he gets angry its's best to avoid him with a ten foot pole

"THAT IT! I GET I WAS IN OVER MY HEAD BUT THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO LAUGH AT ME ABOUT IT" Anthony shouted getting Jack's attention the later noticed something on Anthony's right forearm

"Where did you get that mark from!?" Jack asked as rolled up his sleeve to reveal the left half of the wing of the Crimson Dragon causing Anthony to look down at his arm to noticed the right half of the wing of the Crimson Dragon

"I don't know it showed up last night" Anthony explained as Jack looked at Yusei

"Dose this mean what I think it means?" Jack asked and Yusei explained everything from yesterday about his phone call from Tenzen Yanagi to his date with Akiza and Jack interrupted him

"Well its about time I mean honestly with the way you two beat around the bush for three years" Jack said

"Anyways, Anthony I'll help you with your duel runner when I get back Jack you might want to go to Peru as well, Leo and Luna will try to go but Luna kinda threaten Leo that if he dosen't pull up his grades to at least a C then he cant go" Yusei said remebering the conversation with Leo and Luna

 _*Flashback*_

 _Yusei, Akiza, Leo and Luna were finished watching the news and were discussing plans on the trip to Peru_

 _"Well I'll let my parents know so they won't get to worried and I'll have to le my professors know as well" Akiza said as Yusei nodded_

 _"We'll try to go but a certain someone won't be going if he dosen't pull up his grades to at least a C" Luna said as Leo lowered his head_

 _"Okay, okay I'll pull up my grades but... Luna could you hlep me with that I don't understand half the stuff their teaching us" Leo asked as Luna smiled at her brother slash boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek_

 _"Yes I'll help you, now was that so hard?" Luna said with a little bit of a giggle as Leo blushed from embarrassment_

 _"No" Leo answered_

 _*End Flashback*_

"Mind if I go with you guys as well? maybe your friend could tell me about this mark" Anthony asked

"I don't mind" Yusei said

"no your not going" Jack said

"And why not" Anthony asked

"Not unless you beat me in a duel" Jack said smirking confidently

"Not a problem" Anthony said activating his duel disk and Jack activated his duel disk

"Lets duel" Anthony and Jack said

Jack Atlas LP 8000 Hand 5

Anthony Blufire LP 8000 Hand 5

"I'll go first I" Jack said "I'll start with this I summon Archfiend Interceptor in attack mode" Jack said **(Archfiend Interceptor, ATK 1400, DEF 1600, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Fiend, ATB Dark)** "Next I activate the spell card polymerization from my hand and fuse my Big Piece Golem and my Meddium Piece Golem in hand to summon Multiple Piece Golem" Jack said ( **Multiple Piece Golem, ATK 2600, DEF 1300, LV 7, CT Fusion/Effect, MT Rock, ATB Earth)** "I end my turn with a facedown" Jack said ending his turn

"My turn I draw" Anthony said

Jack Hand 0

Anthony Hand 6

"From my hand I activate the ritual spell Alter of the Blue Flame with this card I can sed monsters from my field or my hand to who's total level equal eight the graveyard to summon Blue Flame Devil from my hand or deck so I send my level four Blue Flame Magician and my Level four Blue Flame Fire Ball to the graveyard. Behold the ruler of a blue flaming hell, ritual summon, the king of all demons Blue Flame Devil" Anthony Chanted **(Blue Flame Devil, ATK 2800, DEF 1600, LV 8, CT Ritual/Effect, MT Fiend, ATB Fire)** "and next I activate the spellcard Blue Fire Emergancy you see when a Blue Flame monster is sent form my hand to the graveyard by a card effect I can special summon one Blue Flame monster from my graveyard in defense position and I choose Blue Flame Fire Ball" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Fire Ball, ATK 0, DEF 2000, LV 4, CT Effect/Tuner, MT Pyro, ATB Fire)**

"I Know what your planing and it won't work I activate the trap Nightmare Archfiends" Jack said

"Let me guess your going to tribute a monster on your field and then I get Nightmare Archfiend Tokens on my field" Anthony said

"Your half right it dosen't say to tribute a monster on my field it says to tribute one monster and special summon three Nightmare Archfiend tokens so I'm tributing your Blue Flame Fire Ball" Jack said

"Wait what?!" Anthony said as his Blue Flame Fire Ball went to his's graveyard and three Nightmare Archfiend Tokens appeared on his field _**(Nightmare Archfiend Token, ATK 2000, DEF 2000, LV 6, CT Token, MT Fiend, ATB Dark)**_ "Okay fine I'm going to normal summon the tuner monster Blue Flame Archer from my hand" Anthony Said **(Blue Flame Archer, ATK 700 DEF 1000, LV 2, CT Tuner/Effect, MT Warrior, ATB Fire)** "Now I tune my level 2 Blue Flame Archer and one of those Nightmare Archfiend Tokens. Blue is the hottest part of the flame, synchro summon, burn everything down, Blue Flame Dragon" Anthony Chanted **(Blue Flame Dragon, ATK 0, DEF 3000, LV 8, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Fire)**

"Thats monster is Anthony's aces?" Yusei asked

"Why dose it have zero attack points? also why didn't Jack target Blue Flame Devil for that trap?" Yujudo said

"Because when Blue Flame Devil is successfully ritual summoned spell, trap, and monster effects cannot target it" Yusei answered one of Yujudo's question

"Better question why did he summon Blue Flame Dragon in attack mode?" Sapphire asked while Tony and Ruby faced palmed at Sapphire's question

"Really Sapphire you dont remember Blue Flame Dragon's effect" Ruby asked her younger twin sister

"Don't worry Ruby, she'll get the refresher right now, I activate Blue Flame Dragon's effect he gains 100 attack points times the combined total level of all blue flame monsters in my graveyard and right now the combined total level is 10 so thats 1000" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Dragon, ATK 1000)** "Next I activate Blue Flame Archer's effect when he is used as a synchro material I can destroy one monster on the field so I'll destroy Multiple Piece Golem" Anthony said as a arrow shot out of his graveyard and peirced Multiple Piece Golem in the chest and exploded on contact "Next I activate Blue Flame Devil's effect when a monster you control is destroyed by a card effect one monster on my side of the field gains half of the destroyed monster's original attack points so and the monster I chose is Blue Flame Dragon and scince Multiple Piece Golem had 2600 attack points My Dragon Gains 1300 Attack points" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Dragon ATK 2300)**

"But unfortunately for you that effect lasts untill the end phase" Jack said

"Yeah I know but it will be worth it go Blue Flame Devil attack Archfiend Interceptor. Hell Trident" Anthony Commanded

"I Activate Archfiend Interceptor's effect scince scince he is in attack mode when a when a monster you control is attacking him you take 500 points of damage" Jack said

Anthony Blufire LP 7500

"You still taking more than I am" Anthony Pointed out

Jack Atlas LP 6600

"Go Blue Flame Dragon and Nightmare Archfiend Tokens attack Jack directly" Anthony said

Jack Atlas LP 300

"Whoa talk about barelly hanging on by a thread" Yujudo said

"I end my turn" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Dragon, ATK 1000)**

"My turn I draw" Jack said

Jack Atlas, hand 1

Anthony Blufire, hand 0

" I summon Power Invader In attack mode and I can summon this card with out a tribute when you have two or more monsters on your field" Jack said **(Power Invader, ATK 2200, DEF 0, LV 5, CT Effect, MT Fiend, ATB Dark)** "Go Power Invader attack Blue Flame Dragon" Jack said

"Not good" Anthony said

Anthony Blufire LP 6400

"Thats all I Can do this turn so I'll end it for now" Jack said

"My trun I draw" Anthony said

Jack Atlas, hand 0

Anthony Blufire hand 1

"I activate the spell Spreading of Blue Flames, with this card I can special summon one Blue Flame synchro monster in my graveyard and it equips on to that monster however I can't attack the turn I activate this card and also all monster that are currently on my side of the field except the revived monster are destroyed at the end phase, so please welcome Blue Flame Dragon" Anthony said as the blue flaming dragon appeared on his field "And you know Blue Flame Dragon's effect" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Dragon, ATK 1000)** "Scince its the end phase all monsters on my field are destroyed except the revived monster" Anthony said and the Nightmare Archfied Tokens and Blue Flame Devil were destroyed

"Just to let you know the Nightmare Archfiend Tokens that were destroyed you now take 800 points of damage for each one" Jack said

"I what?" Anthony said as the spirits of the two Nightmare Archfiend tokens slapped him on the back of the head, then disappeared

Anthony Blufire LP 4800

"Scince Blue Flame Devil was a level eight monster that means Blue Flame Dragon gains 800 attack points" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Dragon, ATK 1800)** "I end my turn"

"My turn I draw" Jack said

Jack Atlas, hand 1

Anthony Blufire, hand 0

"I activate the spell card Resonator Call form my hand this allows me to add a Resonator monster from my deck to my hand so I'll add Flare Resonator to my hand" Jack said "Next I summon Flare Resonar" Jack said **(Flare Resonator, ATK 300, DEF 1300, LV 3, CT Tuner/Effect, MT Fiend, ATB Fire)** "Now I tune level three Flare Resonator and level five Power Invader, the pulse of the king now froms a line here, witness the power of the rumbling heavens, synchro summon, my soul Red Dragon Archfiend" Jack Chanted **(Red Dragon Archfiend, ATK 3000, DEF 2000, LV 8, CT Synchro/Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Dark)** "I activate Flare Resonator's effect when he is used for a synchro summon that synchor monster gains 300 attack points" Jack said **(Red Dragon Archfiend, ATK 3300)** "Now, Red Dragon Archfiend attack Blue Flame Dragon with Absolute Powerforce" Jack commanded

"I don't think so I activate my spell Spreading of Blue Flames other effect by sending this card to the graveyard not only is the attack negate but you gain life points equal to the battle damage i would have taken" Anthony said

Jack Atlas LP 1800

"Well thanks to you I'm back in the game" Jack smirked "I end my turn"

"My turn I draw" Anthony said

Anthony Blufire, hand 1

Jack Atlas hand 0

"I set a monster in defense mode and switch Blue Flame Dragon to defense mode as well" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Dragon, DEF 3000)** "I end my turn"

"Defense mode really I knew the Crimson Dragon made a mistake by choosing you and now I'm going to prove it. my turn I draw" Jack said

"Anthony Blufire, hand 0

Jack Atlas, hand 1

"I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode" Jack said **(Twin-Sword Marauder, ATK 1600, DEF, 1000, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Warrior, ATB Dark)** "Now Twin-Sword Marauder attack that facedown monster" Jack said and the card flipped face up to reveal a girl wearing a blue flaming dress and a magician hat

"You just attacked my Blue Flame Magician Girl and now her flip effect activates you see I can choose one Blue Flame monster I control and change thats in defense mode and change it to attack mode with its attack points doubled" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Magician Girl, ATK 1500, DEF 1600, LV 4, CT Flip/Effect, MT Spellcastr, ATB Fire)** "And Scince her defense points are the same as Twin-Sword Marauder's attack points that means she's not destroyed and Blue Flame Dragon Chages to attack mode with doubled the attack points" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Dragon, ATK 3600)**

"Well see go Red Dragon Archfiend attack Blue Flame Magician Girl absoult powerforce" Jack commanded and Blue Flame Magician Girl was destroyed

"I end my turn and with that Your dragon's attack points return to their original" Jack said **(Blue Flame Drgaon, ATK 1800)**

"That maybe but don't forget scine Blue Flame Magician Girl was a level four monster That means Blue Flame Dragon's Attack Points Increase by 400" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Dragon, ATK 2200)**

"man talk about a nail bitter but unfortunately it going end so soon my turn I draw" Anthony said and smirked

Anthony Blufire, hand 1

Jack Atlas hand 0

"Heres the monster thats going to help me take you out I summon Blue Flame Fighter Jetin attack mode" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Fighter Jet, ATK 1200, DEF 1400, LV 4, CT Effect, MT Machine, ATB Fire)** Now I activate Blue Flame Fighter Jet's effect when this card is summoned it halves all your monster's attack points until the end phase" Anthony said

"It What" Jack said **(Red Dragon Archfiend, ATK 1650) (Twin-Sword Marauder, ATK 800)**

"Now Go Blue Flame Dragon Attack Twin-Sword Marauder with Blue Flame Breath" Anthony commanded

Jack Atlas LP 400

"I end my turn" Anthony said **(Red Dragon Archfiend, ATK 3300)**

"My turn I draw" Jack said

Jack Atlas, hand 1

Anthony Blufire, hand 0

"I set one card facedown, now go Red Dragon Archfiend attack Blue Flame Fighter Jet with absoulte powerforce" Jack commanded

Anthony Blufire LP 2700

"Thats enough punnisment for now I end my turn" Jack said

"Blue Flame Fighter Jet's Level is four so Blue Flame Dragon Gains 400 attack points" Anthony said **(Blue Flame Dragon, ATK 2800) "** My turn I draw" Anthony said

Anthony Blufire, hand 1

Jack Atlas, hand 0

"I set one card facedown and end my turn"

"My turn I draw" Jack said

Jack Atlas, hand 1

Anthony Blufire, hand 1

"I activate my trap assault mode activate by tributing Red Dragon Archfiend I ca special summon Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode from my deck" Jack said **(Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, ATK 3500, DEF 2500, LV 10, CT Effect, MT Dragon, ATB Dark)** "Go Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode attack Blue Flame Dragon, with Absoulte Assault Powerforce" Jack Commanded

"I don't think so I activate my trap Blue Bonfire with this card not only dose it negate your attack but we both take damage equal to both of our monsters combined attack points" Anthony said

"What!? The combined total? That 6300 poins of damage" Jack said

"Got right" Anthony said

Jack Atlas LP 0

Anthony Blufire LP 0

"Well neither one of us won" Anthony

"But neither on of us lost either" Jack said *sigh* "Glad you still didn't lose your edge Blufire"

"Back at at ya Atlas" Anthony said

"Just makes sure you're at the air port by the end of the week" Jack said as Anthony smiled

"You got it" Anthony said

x

Meanwhile at Leo and Luna's Appartment

"Man I'm never going to be able to understand this" Leo with his algebra homework out

"Oh come on it's easy it's kinda like the science homework you just finished just with more math involved" Luna said as she came back in to the livingroom with lunch as Leo sighed "All your doing is solving for x" Luna added

"Can we take a break I mean we did english, duel history, us history, Biology, itnro to fusions, and intro to synchros" Leo asked

*sigh* "Okay I'll admit I did not think we did that much before lunch." Luna said as a thought came to her "Um just out of curiosity how many classes are you failing?" as Leo counted on his fingers

"Um English, Algebra, Duel History, US Histroy, Biology, Intro to Fusions, Intro to Rituals, Intro to Synchros, and Monster Type 101" Leo said

"And what classes are you passing" Luna asked

"Home ec, Ceramics, Card Disign, P.E., and Duel P.E." Leo said as Luna facepalmed

"Your Basicly passing the electives" Luna said frowning "Okay first we eat lunch then it's back to work with Basic Algebra, followed by Intro to Rituals, and then Monster Type 101 homework got it"

"Okay" Leo said

x

*Me* Okay I'm stopping this chapter here any arguements?

*Leo* Nope but my head sure dose hurt after learning all of those subjects

*Luna* And we are still not done

*Akiza* Maybe you could cut Leo some slack I mean six different subjects all before lunch is fine and all but with out a break in between it will only lead to exhaustion

*Yusei* Its kinda like the old saying 'all work and no play makes for a very boring day'

(Everybody looking at him with a steely glare) *Everyone* SAYS THE GUY THAT WORKS ON HIS DUEL RUNNER WEEKS ON END!

*Jack* Don't forget to review


	10. Chapter 9 Flight trips part 1

Chapter 9 Plane Trips part 1

*Me* so chapter 9

*Leo* Why so many flights

*Me* One for Lucas and Lyra, One for Crow and Angel and the Last one for you and the others

*Luna* Why Lucas and Lyra?

*Me* I figured it would be a good Idae talk about your real parents

*Akiza* Who are they exactly

*Me* Spoiler

*Luna* Moonlion 1994 dose not own Yugioh 5D's but owns his OCs

x

Meanwhile at Leo and Luna's Appartment

"Man I'm never going to be able to understand this" Leo with his algebra homework out

"Oh come on it's easy it's kinda like the science homework you just finished just with more math involved" Luna said as she came back in to the livingroom with lunch as Leo sighed "All your doing is solving for x" Luna added

"Can we take a break I mean we did english, duel history, us history, Biology, itnro to fusions, and intro to synchros" Leo asked

*sigh* "Okay I'll admit I did not think we did that much before lunch." Luna said as a thought came to her "Um just out of curiosity how many classes are you failing?" as Leo counted on his fingers

"Um English, Algebra, Duel History, US History, Biology, Intro to Fusions, Intro to Rituals, Intro to Synchros, and Monster Type 101" Leo said

"And what classes are you passing" Luna asked

"Home ec, Ceramics, Card Disign, P.E., and Duel P.E." Leo said as Luna facepalmed

"Your basicly passing the electives" Luna said frowning "Okay first we eat lunch then it's back to work with Basic Algebra, followed by Intro to Rituals, and then Monster Type 101 homework got it"

"Okay" Leo said picking up a sandwich off the plate just as the phone rang

"I'll get it" Luna said getting to answer the phone "Hello?" Luna asked

"Hey, Luna I got the six plane tickits From New Domino City, Florida to Nazca, Peru the flight leaves this friday at 10:30 pm" Yusei siad

"Okay Yusei I'll Let Leo know" Luna said about to hang up

"Don't hang up yet" Yusei and Luna stopped "I already called Crow he said he would meet us there" Yusei said as Luna an eyebrow

"Then Why did You get six tickits?" Luna asked

"Because a friend of Jack, Crow and me is coming along as well and get this he's also a Signer he has the right half of the wings of the Crimson Dragon" Yusei said

"Oh okay that makes scense" Luna said then the realization of what Yusei just said crash on her for few moments "Wait did you just say you friend is a sigher with the right wing of the Crimson Dragon?" Luna asked

"Yeah, I'll eplain later on wednesday when your parents get in from their flight from London" Yusei said

"How do you know when they are coming here?" Luna asked

"They called me befor I called you guys" Yusei said

"Oh... Well let me get back to helping Leo with getting his grades pulled up and we'll talk to you later" Luna said

"Right bye" Yusei said hanging up

"Bye" Luna said

"Who was it" Leo asked

"It was Yusei" Luna said and eplained the conversation they had

"This Friday?!" Leo asked panicked

"Calm down all we just have to stay with the teachers after school to see where your grades are at" Luna said "Plus it's only saterday"

"Which means I got no time to waste" Leo said and quickly got back to working on his school work and Luna helped him with the Basic Algebra

x

Meanwhile with Akiza

Akiza is talking to her mother about her date with Yusei and how she thinks she may have found her long lost twin

"You have?" Mrs. Izinski asked

"Yeah she's an employee at the Hungry Hamberger" Akiza said "I was thinking about going down there later"

"Can I go with you ?" Mrs. Izinski asked

"Of course you can" Akiza said

x

Meanwhile at Kaiba corp's research development a man with white an black eyes whearing a black and violet cloak was standing at the entrance of the Kiaba Corp's main doors "Ha, ha soo everything will fall in to place" The man said as the condor on his back glowed purple for a breif second "those traiters will get what they deserve"

"Yusei Fudo thinks he's so smart but even he did not expect this out come" said a man in a black and yellow cloak

"Just remember Devack do not underestimate the boy like you did last time" the man in the violet cloak said

"How was I supposed to know that boy was a Signer?" Devack said

"Then you do not remember what Cusillu said to you back then" said the hooded figure

"If my memeroy serves me correctly he said he back handed Life Stream Dragon from saving his girlfriend Ancient Fairy Dragon and that Life Stream Dragon crashed in to a mountian and nearly died from the impact" Devack said

"That is true but if you had remembered the hole story then you would have remembered that the Crimson Dragon encased Life Stream Dragon's body into a metal body cast so he could heal" the hoode figure said

"How do you know all of this Randle your brothers Rex and Roman I could understand but not you" Devack said

"Because I know more about everthing that happened from five thousand years ago in in my family's study" Randle said

x

Meanwhile at the Hungery Hamberger

Akiza and Mrs. Izinski just walked through the door when Akiza saw the what looks like Jack Atlas waiting tables

"May I help you?" A familiar voice that sounded like Akiza's asked causing Akiza and Mrs. Izinski to turn around

"Um, Well kinda. I was actully wondering what time you and the blonde haired guy get off work" Akiza asked as Alexa looked at the clock

"We both get off in about five seconds" Alexa said as she walked away to punch out five seconds later she came back to Akiza along with the blonde haired young man as

"Can we go outside and talk it would be alot easier" Akiza said as the four walk out of the restaurant and went to the outside tables

"So what's this about" Alexa asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well do you remember the guy I was with last night?" Akiza asked as Alexa nodder her head "Didn't you noticed any similarities between you and me then" Akzia asked

"Well, yeah right off the bat I knew we were similar but I didn't think anyting of it" Alexa said until realization dawned on her "Wait a-are we twins" Alexa asked as Akiza nodded. Mrs. Izinski handed Alexa a photo

"This picture was taken after you two were born you on the right and Akiza is on the left" Mrs. Izinski said "you were kidnapped shortly after this was taken I-I" Mrs. Izinski start to breakdown in the middle of her sentance.

"Mom, you didn't know she was still alive right?" Akiza asked as Alexa nodded

"I can probably fill in as to what happened to after the kidnapping" Alexa said

x

It's been four days scince Leo and Luna talked to Yusei about the flight to Peru and when their parents were coming in which was on wednesday which just happen's to be today as the twins were walking home from Duel Academy

"Thanks a gain for helping me pull up my grades Luna, I really appreciate it" Leo said

"Well I'm glad you you asked me to even knowing you only had a months worth of missing assignments and to be fair you did most of the work, once I explained it better for you to understan it plus the only time you asked for my help was when you got stuck on something" Luna said proudly as Leo blushed

"Well I'm just glad you're my partner the science project" Leo said

"Just remember to do your share of the work" Luna said

"I will" Leo said smiling honsetly as the twins entered the elevator to the top floor. Knowing exactly how long it will take to get to the top of the Tops, Leo leaned in and kissed Luna on the lips for a much needed make out session, luckly they know enough when to pull away when they hear the ding. Five minutes later the elevator dinged and the twins walked out fixing their hair befor they left the elevator and walked to their appartment door. once inside Leo noticed to people sitting on the couch. One is a woman with black hair and silver eyes the other two women have burgundy hair and brown eyes.

"Is it me or am I seeing double" Leo whispered to Luna

"Um when did mom get here a better question" Luna whispered to Leo which was enoungh to get the ladies attention Lyra, Akiza and Alexa all turned around tosee Leo and Luna standing there Lyra got up from the couch with her arms out

"Well give me my welcome home hug" Lyra siad as Leo and Luna walked over to hug their adopted mother a hug

"When did you guys get in" Luna asked

"Well we left 4:00 am London and arived here about 1:30 pm New Domino City US time" Lyra said as Leo and Luna then shifted their focus on Akiza and her double. After 20 minutes of neither one of them figuring out as to which one is Akzia both Izinski sisters started to laugh as Akiza rolled up her sleeve to reaveal the foot mark of the Crimson Dragon

"I can't belive you two could not have figure it ouy yet" Akiza said as Alexa fell of the couch laugh her butt off "Leo, Luna meet my identical twin sister Alexa who is currently dying of laughter right now" Akzia said giggling

"Honestly I couldn't pass up the chance to trick you guys" Alexa said now recovering from laughing so hard "I was going to be in a different room when you two got but Akiza convinced me to stay with her and Mrs. Powers on the couch" Alexa said

"Thank you ladies I'm glad I got my revenge from that April fools joke they did when they were five" Lyra said

"What are you talking about we-" Leo and Luna were interupeted by Lyra

"You two made a bet between me and Lucas that we could not be able to tell you two apart on April fools day nine years ago you two even dress alike hair down and everything" Lyra said as the twins looked away form one another

x

Meanwhile with Yusei

Yusei and Yujudo was helphing out Lucas as they carried in the foosball table at his new mansion

"You know I can't help but feel like this place is familiar to, Like I was here befor but why" Yusei said

"I still can't belive that there is a temple in the basement" Yujudo said as he and Yusei gently placed the foosball table on the ground

"Did you just say temple?" Yusei asked a he saw a ten thousad stair temple he then noticed the seal of the Crimson dragon on the floor and it looked like it was upto date as well as by just seeing the heart mark of the Crimson Dragon being Held by the claw mark

"Wait, this is Rex Goodwin's old mansion" Yusei said as Lucas came in behind him

"You like it?" Lucas asked

"When did you even buy this place?" Yusei asked

"Well with Lyra being pregnant and Leo and Luna getting older I figure I would get a house with more rooms plus it big enuogh Leo and Luna need to have their own rooms anyways" Lucas said avoiding Yusei's question "but to answer you question about four months ago"

"So you were already planned to move back to New Domino City then" Yusei noticed as Lucas nodded

"I know this is a out of nowhere question but has Leo and Luna ever like show any romantic feelings toward one another?" Lucas asked as Yusei did a double take at the question "Maybe I should explain you see when Leo and Luna were in London I noticed that they were flirting with each other alot during their thats why I was asking" Lucas explained

"Actually me and Akiza did see them kissing each other" Yusei said and explianed to Lucas about what the twins told him and Akiza.

"I see so it's a tradition that goes back as far as every five thousand years" Lucas said as Yusei nodded

"Yeah only the signers with the head and foot marks can date each other and the signers with the claw and heart marks can date each other regardless of incest so there was basicly nothing me or Akiza could do scince they are fallowing the ancient laws of the Crimson Dragon" Yusei said

"Man you and the other signers sure do know alot more about Leo and Luna, then me and Lyra do, I guess thats what happens when you start to spend more time at work then you do at home" Lucas said.

"Hey guys where do I put theses bed frames at?!" Yujudo asked and Yusei and Lucas helped him out.

x

Meanwhile in the Limo Leo, Luna, Akiza Alexa and Lyra are sitting in the back while the butler drove them to there new home

"Man why did we have to move somewhere else" Leo said complaining

"Well we needed more space for you little brothers and sisters" Lyra said

"Wait you just said brothers and sisters how many siblings are we having" Luna asked

"Well Akiza and Alexa already know so why don't you guys guess and who ever is closest can name the first first baby when they are born" Lyra said. Leo and Luna thought about it for a while they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

"Four" Leo and Luna answered at the same time leaving Lyra stunned

"Lucky guess" Lyra said and the twins eyes widen in shock

"How many months are you just out of curiosity" Luna asked

"About five months" Lyra said "But anyways scince you two managed to guess right on the money you both get to name two of them"

x

*Me* Not really the best ending to a chapter but i do need to end it somewhere

*Leo* Well I already got a name in mind for one of them

*Luna* Same here, so when did you have them planned on being born

*Me shrugs* Not sure but I think somewhere in October will do

*Yusei* So when will Leo and Luna at least tell their parents about their incest relationship

*Me* Next chapter

*Akiza* Please leave a review


	11. Chapter 10 Flight Trips part 2

Chapter 10 Plane Trips part 2

*Me* Alrighty now chapter 10

*Akiza* So we head to peru at the end of this chapter right

*Me* Thats the plan

*Luna* so why quadruplets for?

*Me shrugs mt shoulders* I figured it would be a cool idea

*Yusei* So Leo and Luna's parents's identity will be revealed this chapter then as well

*Me* I'm hoping

*Leo* Moonlion 1994 dose not own Yugioh 5D's but owns his OCs

x

Meanwhile in the Limo Leo, Luna, Akiza Alexa and Lyra are sitting in the back while the butler drove them to there new home

"Man why did we have to move somewhere else" Leo said complaining

"Well we needed more space for you little brothers and sisters" Lyra said

"Wait you just said brothers and sisters how many siblings are we having" Luna asked

"Well Akiza and Alexa already know so why don't you guys guess and who ever is closest can name the first first baby when they are born" Lyra said. Leo and Luna thought about it for a while they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

"Four" Leo and Luna answered at the same time leaving Lyra stunned

"Lucky guess" Lyra said and the twins eyes widen in shock

"How many months are you just out of curiosity" Luna asked

"About five months" Lyra said "But anyways scince you two managed to guess right on the money you both get to name two of them"

"Four babies?" Leo asked paling "Man thats alot of diapers" Leo said as Lyra smirked

"Are you kidding me between the two of you I couldn't keep up changing your dirty diaper" Lyra said causing the twins to blush from embarrassment as Akiza and Alexa couldn't help but laugh at their discomfert Lyra looked out the window and noticed they were at their new home "Well we're here" Lyra said as Leo, Luna and Akiza looked out the window and couldn't belive their eyes as the saw the familiar looking mansion

"That's Rex Goodwin's old mansion" Leo and Luna said shocked

"Thats right now lets go inside shall we" Lyra said

Once inside Yujudo, Yusei and Lucas walked up to Leo, Luna, AKiza, Alexa and Lyra,

"Well What do you think" Lucas asked as Lyra kissed her husband on the cheek

"Its great Lucas" Lyra said

"I'm still shocked that you bought Rex Goodwin's old Mansion" Luna siad

"As long as we are sharing a bedroom I don't really care" Leo whispered to Luna as she nooded

I didn't get the chance to place the beds in to rooms yet" Lucas said "Or chose the baby's room either"

"Um Lucas we're having quadruplets" Lyra said as Lucas paled

"Well at lease we have enough rooms" Lucas said

"Well it is a 14 bedroom house with 6 bathrooms" Lyra said

"Um not trying to interupt or anyting but back in London you did say we would learn about our real parents" Leo said

After hearing what Leo said Luna nodded "Yeah Leo's right you did say we would know who they were" Luna said, Lyra looked liked she was about to change the subject about that particular topic but Lucas sighed and pulled out two duel mosters cards

"They right Lyra they have every right to know the truth, plus we could use a break after all we did put this house in order after it sat vacant for three years" Lucas said as everybody found a place to sit. Yusei was sitting next to Akiza on the love seat, Alexa was sitting on the recliner, Yujudo stood leaning against the wall wilt the Leo and Luna sat on the couch "Okay so Leo, Luna as you already know you guys over heared me and Lyra's conversation that your parents are really duel monster spirits." Lucas said as the green haired twins nodded their heads

"Well fourteen years ago we heared crying on our doorstep and when we opened the door we saw two grren haired babies in baskets, and in those baskets were two duel monsters cards and a note which I actually have with me right now" Lucas said handing the note to Leo and Luna

 _"Dear Human,_

 _We are intrusting you with the safty of our children the prince and princess of the Duel monster spirit world also it should be pointed out that these two do have unpredictable powers and are bound to a being known as the crimson dragon the boy may not look it at first but he is defently powerful and will protect his younger twin sister at the cost of his own life in the future."_ Leo read aloud

"Okay thats scarely accurate" Luna said

"Hold on there is more" Leo said

 _"They also are going to be following the ancient law of the crimson dragon where they will be able to date each other with out being afraid of your modern society so when they do date each other they will need support form the both of you also at the age of fourteen they wiil need the cards that is in your hand so the rest of the message can be revealed"_ Leo read aloud then noticed Luna was looking away from each other

"You guys aren't you in love with each other are you" Lyra asked hoping against all hope thar her children are not like that

"Lyra even if they are there is nothing we can do"Lucas said "I'm willing to accept their relationship even if it is incest"

"Well you see we are in an incest relationship and we've been dating each other for about two weeks now" Leo said as Luna interlaced her fingers in his and refused to look at Lucas and Lyra but did speak up

"I Love Loe more than anybody else on the planet he's the only one who understands me" Luna said

"Lyra they do they still need our support just as that letter said" Lucas said to his wife then turned to Leo and Luna "And as far as the rest goes here you two go" Lucas said as he handed the cards to the green haired twins who's eyes wind up going wide in shock

"OBELISK THE TORMENTOR! AND SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON! WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GET THESE CARDS!?" Leo and Luna said shocked

"Leo, Luna, meet your real parents" Lucas said and as he said that the the wording on the paper changed

"Um Leo you might want to look at that note" Yusei said. Leo did as Yusei sugested and did a double take wording on the page changed

 _"dear son and daughter if you received our cards then the Spirit World and the human world are in danger again, no this is not a Joke me and Slifer are indeed your parents as only the childern of the Egyptian god can have our cards there are others, but as it stands you two are the only full blooded Egyptian God spirit childern and your powers maybe greater than anyone else and as Signers of the Crimson Dragon you are needed to protect the world from even more evil but just remember we do love you and we put you in the human world to protect you,_

 _Obelisk"_ Leo read

"You mean to tell me we are Children of Obelisk the Tromentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon?" Luna asked

"Yeah I was kinda shocked to learn that myself" Lucas said

"But yes Its true Obelisk the Tormentor And Slifer the Sky Dragon are your parents" Lyra said

"Well I'm still not sure if its a good idea form them to date each other but scince it some kind of tradition Im not going to stop them" Alexa said

"I agree with Alexa" Yujugo said

"I do how ever have one question for you two though" Yusei said looking at Lucas and Lyra

"Kay and that is" Lyra said not sure as to where this was going

Yusei explained the situation from the phone call he got from a friend of his to how all the Signers should be presant just to make all of the explainations easier for him

"Very well they can go as long as you and Akiza chaperone them" Lyra said as yusei and Akiza looked at aech other and smiled

"No problem" Yusei and Akiza said

With that out of the way everybody got back to putting furniture in to rooms Leo and Luna still opted to share a bedroom despite the fact that Lucas said there a enough rooms for both to have their own rooms

"We don't mind sharing a bedroom dad really" Luna said as Leo nodded his head

"Fine but under one condition you guys help me with putting together the babies rooms" Lucas said to wich Leo and Luna smiled

"You got it" the twins said

x

Two days later Yuse, Jack, Akiza, Anthony, Leo, and Luna Left for Peru

x

After the flight Yusei called Grieger

"Hello?" Greiger asked other end

"Hey Greiger it's Yusei, I was wonder if You heared about a old man wandering around in nazca?" Yusei asked

"Oh Yusei yeah actually I have," Greiger said suprised "If I heard right he's in on of the Ruins of the Crimson Dragon deciphering the ancient text on them"

"Yeah I was kinda wondering if you could show us which one that was, right now we are at the airport and you're the only person I coulf think of to point us in the right direction" Yusei said

"Sure meet me at the Killer Whale geoglyph and I'll show you where he is" Greiger said

"Okay we'll see you there" Yusei said then filled in the others as to where to meet Greiger

x

*Me* I think ending it here is the best I could do for this chapter

*Leo* Well I guess

*Luna* To be fair I think writer's block got you

*Me* A least for this chapter anways

*Crow* So I'm meeting up with everbody else next chapter right?

*Me* Yeah thats was my initial plan for this chapter

*Akiza* Well I think having Crow and Is sister meeting up with us is a good idea for next chapter

*Yusei* Akiza's right some chapters are going to be long and others are going to be short nothing you can do about it

*Me* Fair point also Pleas leave a review


	12. Chapter11 Full Storyofthe Crimson Dragon

Chapter 11 Full Story of The Cimson Dragon

*Me* To be honest I'm kinda excited for this chapter

*Jack* How So

*Me* Did you read the title of the chapter

*Luna* What Is the full story anyways

*Me* Goodwin, Tenzen, and Grieder filled in most of it

*Yusei* I get it basically your just going over what happened with the Crimson Devil and the Immortal War

*Me* And we have a winner

*Leo* Moonlion 1994 dose not own Yugioh 5D's but owns his OCs

x

After the flight Yusei called Grieger

"Hello?" Greiger asked other end

"Hey Greiger it's Yusei, I was wonder if You heared about a old man wandering around in nazca?" Yusei asked

"Oh Yusei yeah actually I have," Greiger said suprised "If I heard right he's in on of the Ruins of the Crimson Dragon deciphering the ancient text on them"

"Yeah I was kinda wondering if you could show us which one that was, right now we are at the airport and you're the only person I coulf think of to point us in the right direction" Yusei said

"Sure meet me at the Killer Whale geoglyph and I'll show you where he is" Greiger said

"Okay we'll see you there" Yusei said then filled in the others as to where to meet Greiger

However be for they could go Leo spoke up "Wait who am I riding with" Leo asked

"Yeah Leo right, me, him, and Anthony don't have duel runners and both yours and Jack's are only a one person" Luna said

"I'm Not so worried about Anthony" Yusei said with a smirk as Anthony's duel runner came off the cargo plane and Anthony went to get it and tested the engine

"Purs like kitten!" Anthony said exitedly as he drove his duel runner next to Yusei "Thanks again for fixing Blue Fire" Anthony said

"No problem and don't worry Anthony's duel runner can carry two people" Yusei said

Leo hopped on to Anthony's duel runner while Luna got on Akiza's duel runner and they drove following Yusei to where their destination once they arived they saw three people on their duel runners the first one is the blackbird the second is Grieger's duel runner and the the third duel runner has brown swirls on it.

"Crow, Greiger" Yusei said as the waved hello then took off their helmet

Taking off his helmet Jack asked "Then who's the third one?"

"My name is Angel Hogan twin sister of Crow Hogan" Angel said taking off her helmetand shaking her long brown hair.

Anthony took off his blue helmet and Crow reconized him "Hey Ant long time no see" Crow said

Anthony smirked "Tell me about it" Anthony said as Leo hopped off of Anthony's duel runner and ran up to Greiger

"Greiger check this out" Leo said as he revealed the heart mark of the Crimson dragon and Greiger looked shocked Leo then pulled out both his Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon to show Greiger

Studying the cards in Leo's hand Greiger picked up Power tool Dragon's card "You know if you had played this card during the Fortune Cup I probably would have reconized it immediately and called you a signer" Greiger siad

"Wait really" Leo asked as Greiger nodded Greiger then looked over at Luna

"I'm surprised that you didn't know about this" Greiger said

"Well, I mean I had a dream about the ancient battle between the signer dragons and the earthbound immortals and Life Stream Dragon was there -" Luna stopp talking when Greiger held up a hand

"I think Mr. Yanagi will explain better than I could since he did translate the ancient text" Greiger said

"Speaking of him where is he" Jack asked

"Right, follow me" Greiger said and Leo quickly hopped back on two Anthony' s Duel Runner

x

They followed Greirger to a temple where an elderly man with gray hair and a yellow jacket like thing with a marker on his right cheek

"You're here" Tenzen said excitedly

"Hey" Yusei said as all seven signers got off their duel runners "Sorry I brouth more people but Anthony here became a signer last week and you wont belive how else became a signer as well" Yusei saidas he introduced Anthony to Tenzen

"Let me guess Leo finally got his mark" Tenzen said and every one looked at him in shock "Before you ask how I already knew lets go inside so I can tell the full story Of The Crimson Dragon and his siblings" Tenzen said and the group went inside the temple

"The story goes back 10000 years when the Crimson Dragon, And his sibling the Sapphire Dragon, and the Emerald Dragon as they squared off againt the Crimson Devil, Sapphire Oni, and the Emerald Demon along with their signer dragons for the Crimson Dragon it was Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfied, Black-Winged Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Black Rose Dragon. While under the command of the Sapphire Dragon there is Rapid Fire Dragon, Ruby-Eyes Sapphire Dragon, Dark Shark Dragon, White Lily Dragon, and Undead Apocalypse Dragon and Under the command of the Emerald Dragon, it was Dark Magician's Pet Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Fairy Dragon, Orgoth The Relentless/Dragon Mode, Storming Thunder Dragon, and Blazing Tyrant Dragon. these fifteen dragons along with the ulitamte signger of each dragon god and the Help of the 18 Earthbound Gods were able to seal the demons way" Tenzen said

"Wait did you say Rapid Fire Dragon?" Jack asked

"Yeah why?" Tenzen asked

"Because Yujudo has that Dragon's card in his possession" Jack said

"Come to think of it Tony has Undaed Apocalypse Dragon and Sapphire has Ruby-Eyes Sapphire Dragon" Antony said

"Patty Has Dark Shark Dragon as well" Luna and Leos said at the same time

"Interesting wich means those people you juset mentioned are Sapphire Dragon signers" Tenzen said "But for now lets move on with the story after the demons were sealed a thousand years later the demons powers infected the 18 Earthbound Gods turning them evil thus becoming Earthbound Immortals which are Uru, Aslla picsu, the aligator known as Kon Harrilla, Ccarayhua, Ccapac Apu, Chacu Challhua, a thing of hands known as Ukala Rucca, the swirls Known as Ukala Rucca, the tree known as Rotevegi, the heron called Quaning Orui, Cusillu, the pelican called Ccuccaccu, the dog called Al Malissu, the snake call Calithicaluluhua, Wiraqocha Rasca, and a bunch of trapizoids called Cciowauxe Zym during this battle the Crimson Dragon ordered Black-Winged Dragon to find help and that is when Blue Flame Dragon and Life Stream Dragon joined the Cimson Dragon, at the same time Ancient Machine Dragon and Sappire-Eyes Ruby Dragon joined the Sapphire Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Fiend Dragon and Alien-Tech Barrel Dragon joined the Emerald Dragon in the fight"

"So the Dragons out numbered the Immortals" Leo asked

Tenzen nodded "Out number them 21 to 18 but when the Immortals realised this the called on the aid of the Father of the Crimson Dragon which was known as the Chaos Dragon and his twenty-one servents were a variety of creatures so the Crimon Dragon and his siblings defeated their father first then they defeated the Earthbound Immortals but not with out a price first Ancient Fairy Dragon get dragged down with Uru and when Life Stream Dragon tried to save his girlfriend but how ever he was backhanded Cusillu and got severely injured and so to save his life the Crimson Dragon incased his body in a armor body cast" Tenzen said as Leo took out his Power Tool Dragon

"But I thought that Machines couldn't have been in the ancient battle" Leo said

"L-Leo I'm so so so sorry I feel like I lied to you three years ago" Luna said

"Hey," Leo said softly "It's not like you've see the hole thing in you dream back then did you"

"No but" Luna said but was cut off Jack

"But nothing Leo proved he was a signer from the very beginning without his mark" Jack said

"You really mean that?" Leo asked

"Of corse I do you earned you mark unlike the rest of us how got theirs for free" Jack said

"Well put Jack" Yusei said then looked back at Tenzen "Anything else?"

"Well there is the a story on how the duel monster spirit world was created and I made copies for Leo and Luna" Tenzen said hand the twins of five to six sheets of paper stapled together

x

Tenzen went on to explain about the predictions

x

*Me* I feel Like If contiune this chapter i might get tired

*Leo* Okay

*Luna* Well I'm glad you got this part out of the way

*Me* Same here

*Tiwns* thats it for this chapter please review


	13. Chapter 12 Predictions

Chapter 12 Perdictions

*Me* Okay so I heve 32 duels in round one

*Yusei* Thats a lot of duels

*Luna* No kidding

*Leo* Who's in it

*Me* Well I'm Having Greiger fly to New Domino City with you

*Akiza* What about me

*Me* Your invitation just got to your house the day brfore you left for Peru

*Luna* Moonlion 1994 dose not own Yugioh 5D's but owns his OCs

x

Tenzen went on to explain about the predictions for the future

x

Later that day Greiger invited everyone to stay the night at his house to sort out the story that they got from Tenzen Leo and Luna had already went to bed said they wanted to rest after the flight.

While Anthony had mentioned that Ruby has th Sapphire-Eyes Ruby Dragon

"Has anyone got an invite to the hall of fame Tounament?" Greiger asked

"Leo and Luna got onesame with me" Yusei said

"I got mine before we left" Akiza said

"Mina gave me mine" Jack said

"I recieved mine from my manager before coming here"

"Me, Ruby, Sapphire, and Tony got ours before we dropped off Blue Fire to Yusei" Anthony said opening the seat compartment slash refigerator an pulled out a bottle with ice frozen inside it and filled it with water "Why you ask" Anthony asked

"Because I got one as well" Grieger said

"I also got one" Angel said

"But there is still one thing I still don't understand why do you have an Immortal card" Crow asked his twin

"That because theres a new threat' Angel said and looked at Yusei "You already know about how all the ener-d reactors acting strangly right?" Angel asked as Akiza walked over to her boyfriend to hold his hand

"Yeah I mean I told Randle to shut it to before something bad happened" Yusei said

"Well he didn't he's been a dark signer for three years now as a matter of fact I used to be one until my Immortal changed sides same thing with seven others they were not liking what the other eight immortals were planning to do to the earth" Angel said

"What do you mean by "do to the earth"?" Jack asked

"They are planing to detstroy the earth by causing the worlds biggest zero reverse in history as revenge" Angel said not looking at anyone of them

"Wait didn't Tenzen say somthing about the Earhbound Immortals trying to ris again?" Akiza asked

x

 _(Flashback)_

 _"The earth will shake as the Immortals rise agian afer three yeats after their defeat and eight of them will join the Crimson Dragon" Tenzen Said "It was a message from the past incrypted in the ancient writing"_

 _(End Flashback)_

"So what did he mean when he said the earth will shake as the immortals rise again after three years?" Crow asked and just when he did the ground under his feet rumbled Grieger looked outside and noticed that 13 giant figures were emerging from the ground the first one was a black and red spiderand is now transfroming to white and red

"Um Uru Just changed sides" Grieger said everybody looked out the window as the shaking intensified waking Leo, Luna, and Grieger's younger siblings

"Dosen't he earth know what time it is" Leo asked complaining and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

*Yawn* Luna yawned "I don't think the earth cares what time it is. If it wants to have an earthquake it going to have an earthquke" Luna said and she and her twin looked out the window just in time to a black and orange humming bird turn white and orange

"Why did Aslla picsu just turn white?"Luna asked as a black and yellow crocodile turnd white and yellow while a black and green lizard a black and blue giant a balck and indigo whale a black and violet set of hands all turn white and their other respected colors

"Uru and Aslla piscu aren't the only ones to change sides so have Kon Harrilla, Ccarayhua, Ccapac Apu, Chacu Challhua, and Ukala Rucca" Greiger said

 _"You dare betray us Uru? You actions are unforgivable"_ A red and Black tree said

 _"We are not going to let you literally blow up the planet Rotevegi you and the others are going down"_ Uru said with that Uru, Aslla picsu, Ccarayhua, the aligator, the hands, Chacu Challhua, and Ccapac Apu all went around the world to find strong duelists whhich just so happens tha the whale mark appered on Greiger's right arm and glowed red

"What the?" Greiger said as he saw his old mark in a different color and before any body can do anything the other Earthbound Immortals scattered to find duelist who want revenge

x

Meanwhile in Satisfaction Town Kalin Kessler woke up to see a glowing red mark on his right arm. Rolling up his sleeve he saw the mark of the Giant there.

x

Meanwhile in San Francisco Califorina Misty Tredwell was at a photo shoot for top modles magazines she was in a fancy green dress. Just as she was putting on her green glove for her right arm she saw the mark of the lizard glowing in red.

x

Meanwhile back in New Domino City Carly Carmine was running late for a press confrence (as usual) when she saw a red glow on her arm. Rolling up her sleeve she noticed a red mark in the shape of a hummingbird

x

The next day Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Anthony, Jack, Angel, Akiza, Luna, and Leo flew back to New Domino City

x

*Me* Okay this chapter will end Book 1, Book2 will be the tournament

*Leo* Sweet

*Luna* I wonder how far we will get

*Me* I'm not sure but it will be great Tournament

*Leo* Please review

*Luna* No flames

*Me* Happy Halloween


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Unexpected Chaos Dragon signers part 1

x

*Me* Okay chapter 13

*Leo* So whats going to happen

*Me* No spoillers

*Luna* But-

*Me* No Spoillers

*Yusei* Even if I guess

*Me* No

*Akiza* Moonlion 1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but he owns His OC

x

Prolouge

"We have to go back to New Domino City and quick" Yusei said as the sun rose over the horizon after last night whitnessing the events of the Earthbounf Immortals and Earthbound Gods rising out of the earth and then some of them changing sides somethig big is happening and it's not good.

"When we get back I'll go check on Kalin" Crow said

"I'm going to Check on Carly to make sure she's alright" Jack said

"I Think they are okay, the ones that have joined our side I think there is even moore danger than ever before and we have to unite in order to save the world" Grieger said

"Grieger's ri-" Luna said then passed out Luckily Leo caught her

"Luna! come on wake up" Leo said as he check her forehead and his panic went in to overtime "This is bad she's burning up" Leo said and Akiza checked her temperature

"105 we need to cool her down" Akiza said as Yusei nodded

"Follow me I can get you guy to the nearest hospital" Grieger said but before any one can make a move a white light beamed down on around Luna and Leo as every one else shielded their eyes when the light faded the green-haired twins were gone

x

Meanwhile in the Duel Monster spirit world

Leo and Luna were transported to a forest "Were are we?" Leo asked as he looked around and taking in his location he looked down and noticed that Luna's condition has worsened, picking her up he carried her in his arms and started walking. Five minutes later Leo walked up to a river he gently placed Luna down and use his bag as a pillow. Leo checked Luna's temperature, quickly getting to the riverhe filled up a bottle with water "Here drink you need to stay hydrated" Leo said as Luna opern her eyes and smiled weakly

"Thanks" Luna said as she took the bottle and drank half of it. "I don't understand it... I was feeling fine earlier... so why did I pass out all of a sudden" Luna asked weakly

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing I'm not leaving you're side" Leo said

"Kuri" said a familiar voice gaining the green haired twins

"Kuribon?" Luna asked as the brown furred monster spirit with a ribbon on her tail

"Kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri" Kuribon said frantically

"Ancient Fairy Dragon brought us here" Luna asked as she tried to get up from laying on the ground but Leo held her down

"Easy you're still not feeling well" Leo said gently as Luna pulled out her deck

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn and Moonlight Unicorn" Luna said as a white and fiery blue unicorn and a blue and fiery white unicorn appeared beside the green hair twins. Luna slowly got to her feet. "I... Activate the spell red medician" Luna said as a bottle of red liquid appeared in her hand but Kuribon knocked it out of her hand

"KURIBON!" the twins said as the small bottle broke

"Why did you do that?" Leo asked trying to control his anger

"Kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri, kuri," Kuribon said frantically as Leo looked at his feet

"Apperantly... Ancient... Fairy... Dragon... Has... Some-"Luna said as she nearly collapsed which Leo caught her and put her on Sunlight Unicorn's back gently, checking his twins forehead

"Sunlight is it possible for the two of us to ride you?" Leo asked as Sunlight Unicorn neighed once which ment _'Yes'_ to Leo so he held up Moonlight Unicorn's card "Moonlight Unicorn return!" Leo said as he got on to Sunlight Unicorn's back and followed Kuribon to their destination

x

Meanwhile back in Peru

Everybody was confused as to what happened to the green haired twins

"Where did they go to?" Jack asked as everyone else was determining that right now when a beautiful dragon with fairy wings appeared in a transparent form

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!?" Yusei asked surprised "Is there something wrong in the spirit world?"

"No, Yusei as a matter of fact I brought Leo and Luna to the spirit world so they can get their siblings souls out before they take over" Ancient Fairy Dragon explained

"Siblings souls?" Akiza asked

"What does that mean?" Crow asked

"Leo and Luna were suppossed to be born as quadruplets how ever their younger brother and sister died at birth and they were suppossed to be named Lua and Luca-" Ancient Fairy Dragon said but was interupted by Jack

"That still doesn't make sense" Jack said interupting Ancient Fairy Dragon

"Well maybe If you didn't inturpt then maybe we can make sense of everything" Anthony said then looked at Ancient Fairy Dragon "you were saying"

"As I was saying Lua's soul now resides in Leo's body while Luca's soul resides in Luna's body you see when Lua and Luca died they their souls traveled to Leo and Luna bodies so in a way there are two souls in one body and when Lua and Luca died they wanted revenge because Leo and Luna servived." Ancient Fairy Dragon said

"But if that's the case then the reasoning as to why Luna passed out earlier is because of the Earthbound Immortal revivals" Greiger said

"Actually Greiger your half right The Chaos Dragon has also been revived as well as the Sapphire Oni and the Emerald Demon they've been plotting with the Earthbound immortals on how to destroy the world and when Jack sealed the Crimson Devil into Red Nova Dragon's card that was the last straw for them and now the Chaos Dragon has resurected his signer dragon as well" Ancient Fairy said

"I sense a but coming" Angel said

"But with Lua and Luca's souls being in Leo and Luna's bodies as well as their own souls. If we don't get Lua and Luca's souls into bodies that don't have any Leo and Luna may not survive" Ancient Fairy said causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock

"Is there anything we can do?" Akiza asked

"For now go back to New Domino City. We will take care of the rest and make amends with Lua and Luca and we will also send all four of them back together" Ancient Fairy said and disapeared.

x

Meanwhile back in the Duel Monster Spirit World

Kuribon just arived at the area where a ritual like thing would be held, followed shortly by Sunlight Unicorn Leo squinted his eyes trying to make out everything _'Why is my eyesight going bad'_ Leo thought as his head began to hurt.

"Good you made it" a voice said as Leo tried to make out who the figure was that was floting above the center of the geoglyph that resembled the Crimson Dragon "And just in time hopefully these bio- androids will server Leo and Luna's siblings some good"

"Lets hope so Life Stream we only have one shot at this to seperate the souls of Lua and Luca out of Leo and Luna's bodies" Said a female voice

"Don't worry Ancient Fairy as long as we preform the ritual right no body will be hurt" Life Stream Dragon said

"I hope so Life Stream because if our plan fails not only will Leo, Luna, Lua, and Luca will die" Ancient Fairy Dragon said concerned as Dark Sage magically placed the twins on the beds oppisite of their sone to be reborn siblings

"Remember both the bio-androids and the twins must be covered in the colored dust that repersents their gender so blue for the males pink for the females" Dark Sage said. He then started to resite in an ancient language as Life Stream Dragon sprinkled the blue dust on Leo's body then on Lua's bio-android body while Ancient Fairy Dragon sprinkled the pink dust on Luna's body then on Luca's bio-android body. Once Dark Sage resited the last line of the ritual and a blue soul flew out of Leo's mouth and flew in to the Lua's bio-android body as a pink soul flew out of Luna's mouth and flew in to Luca's bio-android body.

x

*Me* This is where I'm ending this chapter

*Leo* Can't Blame You

*Luna* Me either

*Me* Please Review


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Unexpected Chaos Dragon signers part 2

*Me* Okay chapter 14

*Yusei* So we basically go back to New Domino City and wait for Leo, Luna, Lua, Luca

*Me* Thats the Plan

*Akiza* So are the Chaos Dragon Signers good or bad?

*Me* Some are good and some are bad

*Leo* Some eve wear hats?

*Me* Not sure yet

*Luna* Moonlion 1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but he owns His OC

x

Meanwhile back in the Duel Monster Spirit World

Kuribon just arived at the area where a ritual like thing would be held, followed shortly by Sunlight Unicorn Leo squinted his eyes trying to make out everything _'Why is my eyesight going bad'_ Leo thought as his head began to hurt.

"Good you made it" a voice said as Leo tried to make out who the figure was that was floting above the center of the geoglyph that resembled the Crimson Dragon "And just in time hopefully these bio- androids will server Leo and Luna's siblings some good"

"Lets hope so Life Stream we only have one shot at this to seperate the souls of Lua and Luca out of Leo and Luna's bodies" Said a female voice

"Don't worry Ancient Fairy as long as we preform the ritual right no body will be hurt" Life Stream Dragon said

"I hope so Life Stream because if our plan fails not only will Leo, Luna, Lua, and Luca will die" Ancient Fairy Dragon said concerned as Dark Sage magically placed the twins on the beds oppisite of their sone to be reborn siblings

"Remember both the bio-androids and the twins must be covered in the colored dust that repersents their gender so blue for the males pink for the females" Dark Sage said. He then started to resite in an ancient language as Life Stream Dragon sprinkled the blue dust on Leo's body then on Lua's bio-android body while Ancient Fairy Dragon sprinkled the pink dust on Luna's body then on Luca's bio-android body. Once Dark Sage resited the last line of the ritual and a blue soul flew out of Leo's mouth and flew in to the Lua's bio-android body as a pink soul flew out of Luna's mouth and flew in to Luca's bio-android body.

A few minutes later the male and female bio-android's started to grow red hair and when they opened their silver eyes they got out of bed the red hair teen boy is wearing a blue shirt with silver marking and a black leather jacket and black Jeans and brown boots while his sister is wearing a red shirt with silver markings basically everything she is wearing is the same as him but with red here or there on the black leather jacket.

x

Twenty minutes later Leo and Luna opened their eyes slowly.

"Oh man my head. what happened?" Luna asked as she got up out of bed and nearly fell when a hand grabbed her arm

"Easy there big sis your still not fully back to normal" said a female voice and Luna looked up and saw silver eyes staring back in to hers as she sat back down on the bed

"Do I know you?" Luna asked as the red headed girl with silver eyes sat down next to her, Luna then saw a boy with red hair and silver eyes as he entered the room with a trey of food in his hands and sat the trey down on table next to Leo's bed as he sat up

"It's a good thing you two are up because I was Just about to yell for Luca to get the door" the boy said

"I don't see why I had to help you any ways you're alway the one how never does anything!" Luca said as the boy crossed his arms over his chest "Anyways I'm Luca the youngest out of four of us the boy over there is Lua he the third youngest and still don't understand as to what you see in our older brother as your boyfriend but hey as long as you two are happy with each other, then again who am I to judge" Luca said

"you mean you're dating Lua?" Luna asked and Luca started to make sufficating noises

"No! ewwwwww! Grosss! I can't stand Lua honsetly why would you even think that?, don't answer that I don't want to know" Luca said

"You do know I'm standing right here right?" Lua asked

"Like I care?" Luca asked and what everelse she was about to say was cut off by Leo laughing hos butt off. Luna, Lua, And Luca all looked at each other

"What joke did we miss?" Luna, Lua, and Luca asked

"I didn't think we were celebrating christmas early" Leo said still giggling.

 _"Christmas"_ Luna thought to herslef _"Two red heads with silver eyes and two green heads with gold eyes"_ Luna thought then started to laugh with Leo "He's Right were the christmas quortettes!" Luna said

"Well I guess we are but back to the main point" Lua said and Leo and Luna stopped laughing. As he explained everyting to what happened since birth to now "And now we have bio-android bodies so we don't have to inhabit yours" Lua said as he and Luca looked down at their feet. Leo and Luna looked at each other.

"So, let me get this straight, You two died when you were born and so your souls resided in our bodies, and you two wanted revenge against us so you became Chaos Dragon signers and you signer dragons are Death Stream Dragon and Ancient Fiend Dragon?" Leo asked as Lua and Luca nodded and Luna took over for her lover

"But then Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon cut you two a deal to betray the Chaos Dragon and you two would have bio-android bodies but yet you still have Death Stream Dragon And Ancient Fiend Dragon's Cards?" Luna asked as Lua and Luca nodded

"So are you on are side or not?" Leo and Luna asked

"We're on you're side relax we were just angry that you two both lived through birth is all but uf we didn't get bio android bodies then we would have taken over yours" Luca said as a Dragon with blue skin and a dragon with brown skin and a red needle on his right arm entered the room

"Sorry to rush your reuinion but we need to send all four of you back to New Domino City" said the blue dragon

"Ancient Fairy Dragon? Um where are Lua and Luca going to stay in our world?" Luna asked

"With us Luna who else are they going to stay with" Leo said

"Leo is right also, Leo those dreams you were having they weren't for you they were for Lua and Luca" Ancient Fairy Dragon siad as she sent all four back to the human world before either one had a chance to ask

"Why did you send them back before explaining anyting?" asked a brown dragon with a red needle

"Because, Life Stream they have school and education is important" Ancient Fairy said "Also their mother is already worried there is no need to keep them here longed than they already have"

"Okay fiar point" Life Stream said as he hugged his girlfriend "I just hope the Grim Reaper wont go after Leo again"

"Actually It's Lua and Luca I'm worried about since those two are his real targets, the Grim Reaper kwons that Leo was revived with in a certain amount of time before it was too late how ever though Lua and Luca are a different story they died and could not be brought back to life so their souls entered Leo and Luna's bodies instead" Ancient Fairy said

x

Back in New Domino City in Leo and Luna mansion

The quartet landed outside in the rose garden were Akiza, Alexa and Lyra were planting black roses in the shape of Black Rose Dragon. Akiza was the first to notice them

"Are you guys okay?" Akiza asked as she and the other two women ran up to help them.

"Yeah the four of us are fine-" Leo said but Lyra cut him off from saying anything else

"I could have sworn there were only two of you when you left, for Peru and then you both go to the Duel Monster Spirit World, and then you not only come home after two days but you also bring home some guests, and I could have-" Lyra said but Luna cut her off on her rambling speech

"Mom relax we were just about to introduce them" Luna said safely

"You were?" Lyra asked as Luna and Leo both nodded their heads and Lyra blushed rubbing the back of her neck "Sorry, mood swings, they happen to happen when women are pregnant" Lyra said as the quartet nodded in understanding

"Anyways mom, Akiza, Alexa this is Lua and Luca our younger... twin... sibling?" Luna siad

"Why did you call them our younger twins when the four of us are quadruplets?" Leo asked

"QUADRUPELTS?!" Lyra asked shocked

"It's a long story" Lua said as Luca nodded

"Well we got the time so go right ahead" Akiza said and Lua explained the story from start to finnish

"Okay hold on your souls" Alexa said pointing to Lua and Luca "were inside theses guys bodies since birth and fourteen years later you two now have bio-android bodies and to top it all off you four are quadruplets?" Alexa asked making sure she understood everyting

"Yup pretty much" Leo, Luna, Lua, and Luca said

"Great" Alexa said sarcastically as Akiza elbowed her in the ribs

"Well I guess me and Lucas will have to do the paperwork for adoption then" Lyra said as the seven of them walked inside

"So they can stay then?" Luna asked hopeful

"Why do you think I said adoption paperwork?" Lyra said and Leo and Luna high fived which then went into a quick spin and a kick off of eah other's foot. Akiza looked ant the green haired half of the quadruplets slack jawed

"What to you call that?" Akiza asked confused

"Thats our celebration high five" Leo explained

"So why didn't you two do that for when we one the grand prix?" Akiza asked

"Because we haven't really done it in a while so we had to practice it before we got it down pat agian" Luna explained as if it were obvious

"So Have you two decided on the names of the babies yet" Lyra asked as Leo and Luna shugged their shoulders

"No not yet still coming up with names" Leo said

"Babies" Lua asked confused

"Mom is pregnant with quadruplets" Luna whispered

"If you and Luca want you can name the other two" Lyra said to Lua and Luca

"Really?" Lua and Luca asked surprised

"Yup" Lyra said as they entered the Livingroom where there were three people with blonde hair and perple eyes one is in white one is in black and the other one is in a business suit with a business haircut while the other two have the exact same hair style while two people with crablike hair stood in the corner talking about something.

x

*Me* Okay so ending chapter 14 here any arguments

*Leo* No

*Luna* Nope

*Jack* So why am I at the twins mansion anyways

*Me* Spoilers

*Yusei* And I'm there because?

*Me* Just because

*Leo and Luna* Please review!

*Luna* And as a side note please be patiant with the Hall of Fame Tournament will be book two we are just not sure how long to this book will be

*Leo* Also no flames either

*Me* Also This Chapter will be it for this month Happy Thanksgiving


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Shocking News and Hall Of Fame Tournament Intro

*Me* Not sure if chapter 15 will be good or not

*Jack* Don't worry about what people think

*Yusei* Jack's right what is more important is what you think of it

*Me* Okay well no time like the present

*Leo & Luna* Moonlion 1994 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but he owns His OC

x

"So Have you two decided on the names of the babies yet" Lyra asked as Leo and Luna shugged their shoulders

"No not yet still coming up with names" Leo said

"Babies?" Lua asked confused

"Mom is pregnant with quadruplets" Luna whispered

"If you and Luca want you can name the other two" Lyra said to Lua and Luca

"Really?" Lua and Luca asked surprised

"Yup" Lyra said as they entered the Livingroom where there were three people with blonde hair and perple eyes one is in white, one is in black and the other one is in a business suit with a business haircut while the other two have the exact same hair style while two people with crablike hair stood in the corner talking about something. Akiza snuck up to the black haired yellow hilights duelist

"So, Whats going on?" Akiza asked

"Lucas will explain" Yusei said and just like that Lucas noticed Leo, Luna, Lua and Luca all standing there

"Oh good you four are just in time" Lucas said as if he had known about Lua and Luca since they were babies

"For what exactly?" Leo asked confused

"Well you see Jack and Jake here are my biological nephews and your cousins" Lucas said cathing every body off guard with that statement after seeing everybodies confused stares Lucas continued "Maybe I should start at the begining" Lucas said as every one nodded "You see 21 years ago my sister and her husband were killed in the Zero Reverse incident and they had Jake with them while Jack was in the hospital do to a high fever" Lucas said

 _-Flashback July 7th 2014 1:30pm-_

 _Lucas was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when the lights started to flicker on and off an a earthquake like feeling took over 'What was that' Lucas thought as he Looked out the window and saw lava and portions of the city slowly drifting away_

 _"Mr. Powers we have to get you back to your company quickly" said a man in a black suit_

 _"Charles I'm not leaving here with out Jack!" Lucas said as Charles forcefully pulled him out to a waiting helicoptor outside_

 _"I'll call you when your nephew's fever breaks just get going we cant lose the CEO of Powers Corp besides you have a meeting with president and CEO of Kaiba Corp at 2:00pm" Charles said as he threw Lucas in to the helicopter and closed the door and the helicoptor took off with in five second_

 _"Wait! Lucina will furious with me if Jack didn't come with me" Lucas said as the polit looked in the mirror_

 _"Um sir maybe you should turn on the TV" the Pilot said._

 _Annoyed and furious about the situation Lucas did just that and turned on the news_

 _'Breaking News , the Ener-D Reactor Just explouded and is seperating parts of the city in to two , and president and CEO of Kaiba corp Seto Kaiba is currently having a press confrence' said the news woman said the camera changed to a man in a white jacker with brown hair and blue eyes was in front of a podium_

 _"I was already warrened by Dr. Fudo about two weeks prior and I order for the development team on the Ener-D Reactor to stop working on the project. I don't who went be hind my back but when I find out who it was I'll deal with him or her my self" Kaiba said and the camera went back to the news room_

 _"And as we just found out Kaiba order the work on Ener-D Reactor to be stopped not sure if they were trying to avoid this disaster or not" the news worman said_

 _-End Flashback-_

"I wasn't sure if you were alright or not becacue I never got a call from Charles that day and both my sister and husband died that day. I also thought Jake died since you were with your parents during that event." Lucas said

"So when did you find out I was alive?" Jack asked

"When I first found out you were still alive was six years ago during your match against Hunter Pace when he was the King of Turbo Duels back then" Lucas said

"If thats the case then how did you survive Jake?" Jack asked turning to his twin

"I'm not sure but I think it's because of my Earthboud God Ukala Rucca" Jake said revealing his mark of the hands in a red birthmark

"So you mean to tell me you died as an infant and this mark revived you?" Jack asked

"You make it sound like it's impossible because when -" Luna said but Leo covered her mouth with his hand _'why is he tring to stop me for from talking about the duel with Aporia?'_ Luna thought to herself

 _'beacause mom and dad don't need to know anything about that'_ Leo's thought ran through Luna's mind

Removing Leo's hand from her mouth Luna looked at her brother " I just heard your thoughts in my head" Luna said gaining everyone's attention

"Well I heard your thoughts in my mind so what's the big deal?" Leo asked " plus Like I mentioned before mom and dad don't even know about the duel with Aporia" Leo said as Luna sighed in defeat

"You're right" Luna said looking down at her feet

"Who's Aporia?" Lyra asked

"Well you see..." Jack said explaining the story of what who Aporia was and what happened during the duel and explained how Leo did a great job protecting his sister in the duel and was revived as a signer "and I'm not trying to be mean or anything but for now lets drop the subject until after the tournament" Jack said

"Jack's right we have a tournament to get ready for which starts in about a week" Yusei said

x

(One week later)

Ladies and Gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for has fianally arrived the Hall of Fame Tournament. Now since there are 68 compedators compeating here today so, the tournament officials has decided to split the brackets by the names of the four top Hall of Famers in the tournament so, in the Yugi Muto block the match up are as follows" the MC Said as the crowed cheered

"First we have Leo Powers Vs The Grim Reaper, second we have Carly Carmine Vs. Marik Ishtar, third we have Elizabeth Roba Vs Téa Gardner, next we have Valon Armstrong Vs Phoebe Brouthers, then we have Alexa Izinski vs Sara Kaiba, next we have Mokuba Kaiba Vs Kenword Howard, then theres Yusei Fudo Vs Jake Atlas, and the last duel for the first block is Espa Roba Vs Patty Ishtar" The Mc Said as the match ups appeared on screen

"Now for the Seto Kaiba block in the first match we have Misty Tredwell Vs Dexter Ryou, Luna Powers Vs Dax Brouthers, Angel Hogan vs Tristan Taylor, Weevil Underwood Vs Jack Atlas, Surfla Tsunami Vs Traxion Taylor, Bonz Kozuka Vs Tony Blakblade, Michaelangelo Moore vs Ishizu Ishtar, and finally for the last duel for this block is Alister Slovokiv Vs Battle Borg" The MC Said as the second block match ups appeared on screen

"Nex we have the first round match ups for the Joey Wheeler block first we have Derick Muto Vs Rebecca Hawkins, Pegasus Devlin Vs Maddie Goodwin, Odion Ishtar Vs Kalin Kessler, Zigfried von Schroeder Vs Ruby Goldd, Vicki Armstrong Vs Hunter Pace, Anthony Blufire Vs Duke Devlin, Stryker Ninja Vs Crow Hogan Utah Raptor Vs Rex Raptor" the MC Said

"and Finnally for the first round match ups for the Mia Valentine block we have Yujudo Fudo Vs Jessie Wheeler, Grieger Boom vs Vivian Wong, Zoey von Schroeder vs Leon von Schroeder, Sapphire Goldd Vs Halo Mars, Aldrake Agee vs Mikey Slovokiv, Owen Ishtar vs Rafael Moore, Tetsu Trudge Vs Mako Tsunami, and for the last duel of the first round is Bakura Ryou Vs Akiza Izinski" The MC said finnishing the annoucment of the matchups for the first round

x

*Me* Finnally Chapter 15 and the end of this Book

*Leo* Are you saying that book one itself was a prologue

*Me* If you want to call it that

*Luna* Then it's a good thing the prologue is done then

*Me* You think

*Leo and Luna* Please review! and no flames


End file.
